A Brothers Journey
by AshleyMarieHalliwell
Summary: Chris is 18 and Wyatt is 20. Struggles emerge and they brothers and they're bond will be tested. Painful memories that were supposed to be buried become unearthed. Can the brothers overcome this challenge. Chris/Bianca, but no sex scenes. Changed future.
1. The Introduction

**A Brothers Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't own any of the characters.. blah blah blah

_A/N: I really hope that you like this story! There's lots of mysteries that will need to be uncovered in this story. And don't worry I haven't given up on my other story yet, but I just had to get this one out._

Summary: Chris is in his senior year of high school and Wyatt's in his first year of college. Struggles emerge. Set in the changed future.

"Wyatt..." Chris whined into his cell phone in a child like voice. Chris had _borrowed_ Wyatt's car in order to go to school. It was Chris' senior year in high school and Wyatt's first year of college. However since Chris took the car, Wyatt was unable to get to college for his morning classes and let's just say that Wyatt is pissed!

"Christopher Perry Halliwell". Wyatt's voice screamed over the phone. Chris winced and his friends stared. Chris was currently in the middle of lunch. Chris glared at them as if to say 'what?'. Wyatt continued. "What did I say to you just last night. That is my car! Just you wait until you get home. I'm gonna kick your sorry ass into the next millennium". Chris' eyes widened slightly in fear as he realized just how pissed Wyatt really his. Chris's friends also showed similar signs of fear; Wyatt's reputation certainly precedes itself.

"Wyatt come on. You were going to skip those classes anyways! Besides it was only this once..." Chris tried to calm down his brother before he attracted the entire schools attention. His friends winced sympathetically as Wyatt's voice rose.

"ONLY THE FIRST TIME! CHRIS THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! I AM SOOOO TELLING MOM AND DAD!" Wyatt shouted with rage. Chris blushed at the threat as his friends snickered, but he couldn't help the fear that clenched at his heart. Dealing with Wyatt would be scary enough, but his mom and dad too... Chris walked away from the table and into the boys bathroom were he could talk more freely. He could hear Wyatt's heavy breathing on the other end of the line and grimaced to himself.

"Wyatt look, I'm really, really sorry. Please don't tell mom and dad. I can't stand the thought of them being disappointed in me." Chris's voice had lowered with shame. His parents certainly seemed to be disappointed in him a lot lately. "Please". Chris added desperately. He hated when his parents were angry with him. They yelled and screamed alright, but the disappointment that clearly showed in their eyes ever time ripped Chris to pieces. Wyatt knew how he felt about this and Chris knew that Wyatt would cave no matter how angry he is. It worked because Chris could hear the low, almost inaudible sigh from Wyatt.

"Chris you're my brother and you know that I love you, but what's gotten into you lately? You just haven't been yourself." Wyatt said with obvious disappointment in his voice. Chris frowned deeply and sighed sadly.

"I don't know. I'm just... trying to enjoy myself after.. what happened". Chris answered so quietly that Wyatt could barely hear him. Wyatt sighed again. He knew that her death had been hard on Chris, but he just didn't know how to deal with Chris's new attitude. Wyatt sighed again. "Can't you just come up with some sort of punishment so we don't have to tell anyone". Chris pleaded with Wyatt. This had always been how it was with the two brothers. If Chris or Wyatt did something wrong then the other would promise not to tell, but the only way to much sure neither of them felt guilty and spilled the beans, was to come up with something. Usually nothing big, but there have been a few times were they were so guilty they went to their parents. Noticing the dejected tone of Chris's voice Wyatt decided that this wasn't one of those times. Wyatt sighed again and Chris started pacing anxiously, hoping that Wyatt would agree. Chris had been a little sensitive ever since.. the accident.

"Ya, I guess so." Wyatt said although he didn't sound too thrilled about it. Chris breathed a sigh of relief and smiled thankfully. "Listen I've got to go, but I'll think up something while you're at school OK?" Wyatt said gently.

"Alright. Thanks man! I owe you one." Chris said, his voice showing his obvious relief. Wyatt shook his head slightly and continued.

"BUT" Wyatt began in a stern voice. Chris grimaced once more. "If you ever take my car again I wont just tell mom and dad, I'll pound you". With that the line went dead and Chris hung up his cell and pocketed it. He was pretty sure that Wyatt was just kidding. Although there was that one time when... Chris shivered with anxiety not wanting to think about that and hoping that it wont happen again. Chris smiled at the escape once more and walked back over to his friends.

"How'd it go?" Joden asked cautiously. Chris had been pretty moody the last couple of months. Chris flashed a smile at him and answered happily.

"He's not telling my parents. He'll probably make me do his chores for a week or something". Chris looked across the table at Andrea and saw her shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "What?" He asked her with genuine confusion on his face. She grinned at him.

"You and your brother are sooo weird. I don't see how you guys get away with keeping each other in check without your parents finding out". Andrea said with something that resembled jealousy in her voice. Andrea is an only child and had always envied the close relationship Chris had with Wyatt. Chris just grinned cheekily at her. Chris's other friend, James, was also shaking his head.

"I wish that my brother was that cool. The second I do something he goes straight to my parents." James said with envy in his voice as well. James's had a brother thats four years younger then him.

"How do you know he'll just make you do his chores?" Andrea asked with a grin on her face. "What if he makes you do something gross like clean the bathroom or something?" She asked with a snicker. Chris smirked at her as Joden voiced his disgust.

"Dang girl. That's nasty. And some of us are trying to eat". He added as he took a huge bite of his sandwich, causing Andrea to stick her tongue out, then look away in disgust. Jessica, Chris's other friend, watched the debate and rolled her eyes before changing the subject.

"Where's your girlfriend Chris". She asked in teasing tones. Everyone stared at Chris and raised their eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Chris blushed before mumbling.

"She's not in school today". Suddenly the bell that signaled the end of lunch signaled and Chris grabbed his stuff, happy to have an escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt hung up his cell phone and sighed. He closed his eyes with exhaustion and leaned against the counter. He was at the manor, were he still stayed. Piper was at P3 and Leo was at Magic School teaching a class on potions. D.J. (the half-manticore from season six) was standing next to him and had been flinching sympathetically for Chris as Wyatt got madder and madder. Once Wyatt hung up D.J. asked "What happened?" in a curious voice. In seconds Wyatt had gone from pissed to over-protective-big-brother. Wyatt ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"He made me promise not to tell, again. And I told him that I'd come up with something." Wyatt said with tiredness in his voice. This is so not his day. Sure he could've orbed to college, but Chris was right when he said that he was going to skip those classes anyways... Still Chris shouldn't have stealed the car, again. D.J. blew out a breath in sympathy for his friend. Every since the accident Chris had Wyatt wrapped around his finger.

"What are you doing to do?" D.J. asked quietly; a somber mood had fallen over them at the thought of the accident. Wyatt shrugged and threw his hands up exhaustedly. He really had no idea.

"I don't know Dee. Listen why don't you go to the movies with out me. I'm going to chill here for a bit." Wyatt told his friend tierdly. D.J. looked startled. It's not like Wyatt to give up a chance to see horror films with hot chicks in them.

"Are you sure? It might do you some good to get out of the house and get your mind off of things." He said pointedly, obviously hinting that the things meant 'Chris'. Wyatt just looked away.

"Ya, I'm sure. I gotta come up with a chore or something for him to do anyways." Wyatt said with frustration. Why did Chris always have to put him in these positions? D.J. eyed him for a moment as though wondering whether he should stay with him or not before finally deciding that he should give his friend some space. "Call me later, dude." He said as he walked out the kitchen.

"I will." Wyatt called after him quickly. He then jumped onto the counter and sat there for a moment with his head in his hands. He loved the bond that he and Chris shared, he really does, but sometimes it just made things really hard. He could tell that Chris is still really upset after what happened, but this new attitude is going to get him killed. Wyatt shook his head in aggravation, not sure of what to do. How in the world is he supposed to get through to him when he's so freakin' stubborn. It's impossible. Wyatt groaned with frustration and closed his eyes wearily. He's not Chris' dad and when they were kids they usually just told the other to do their chores for however long. Now however, things are different. Wyatt bit his bottom lip. He really wanted to tell his parents and have them deal with Chris, not that he didn't love him, Wyatt just didn't know how to get through to him. But Wyatt can't betray Chris's trust like that. He'd just have to think of something himself.

Wyatt looked around the kitchen as though looking for inspiration when suddenly he was surrounded by red orbs. Wyatt didn't seem to notice however, but his expression grew darker and darker. Once the red lights cleared away Wyatt looked exceedingly pissed. Wyatt growled with fury and whispered Chris's name with such venom, that if Chris had been there he would've fainted. Wyatt stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs muttering threats under his breath. Once he left the kitchen a demon un-cloaked himself and shimmered out, looking positively over-joyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon shimmered into the underworld were one of his demonic assistants were waiting for him.

"Did you infect him, Zelar?" The demon asked with excitement. After all it was his idea in the first place and if it worked then he planned to stab Zelar in the back and take the position as the source for himself. Zelar looked at him with hostility and the demon instantly realized his mistake. He quickly swept into a bow and said "No disrespect meant sir" very quickly. Zelar seemed pleased and began pacing, hardly able to control his own excitement.

"Yes, I did. You should have seen it. The anger that I was able to produce in him was astounding. He was furious at Chris." Zelar said with glee in his voice. The demon smiled at the floor and wanted to jump with joy.

"Do you think he'll really screw up badly enough though. I mean they have a very strong connection and Chris might realize somethings wrong." The demon said quietly. Zelar quickly stood him up and growled at him.

"Are you questioning me, Drath?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Drath almost passed out with fear, but he managed to answer.

"No, sir. Not at all." He mumbled with fear. Zelar shoved him to the ground and answered as he paced.

"It will work. Wyatt will get so mad that he'll say somethings that they both know is how he really feels, he might even throw a punch, and poor little Christopher will get his feelings hurt and never trust his brother again. Then once their bond is broken we can make our strike because they'll be at their most vulnerable." Zelar said with glee. This plan could not be more perfect. "How much longer until the brat gets back from school?" He asked Drath harshly.

"About an hour left sir." Drath said in a trembling voice. Zelar smiled to himself, seemingly pleased with how well he could intimidate Drath, but Drath's voice had merely shaken out of excitement.

"And so we wait". Zelar said. He walked over to a seeing pool and waved his hand over it. The pool glowed for a minuet before the image settled on Chris talking to some of his friends during class. The demons watched the scene hungrily, waiting...


	2. The Brothers Fight

**A Brothers Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't own any of the characters.. blah blah blah

_A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I've been slacking on my stories lately. I wasn't even going to update this one, but then I decided that I HAVE to. I wanted to get a chapter out by Easter. So... HAPPY EASTER WHOEVERS READING THIS :D Also this was just mainly a filler so don't worry there's a lot more action to come!  
_

Summary: Chris is in his senior year of high school and Wyatt's in his first year of college. Struggles emerge. Set in the changed future.

Chris stared at the clock longingly. Just a few more minuets and he'd be free from hell, cough, I mean umm... school. Chris sighed with boredom and looked around the room. Try as he might he couldn't stop his thoughts to wandering back to Bianca. She was certainly different then any girl he had ever met before and that was a good thing, Chris thought. However he wasn't always sure what to think of her. She was always disappearing at random times or calling and rescheduling their dates for no apparent reason. If Chris didn't know any better he'd swear that she's a witch. Chris couldn't wait for tonight because tonight they had a date. Chris could picture her now. She was so beautiful with her straight black her and sexy brown eye's. Tonight wasn't just any date, it was their one month anniversary and Chris had gotten her a gift and gotten them a reservation at one of the coolest restaurants in town.

Chris was startled out of his day dream when the bell rung, signaling the end of yet another day. Chris burst out of the doors and ran to the parking lot before his friends had the chance to wish him luck or, more likely, tease him some more. Chris smiled to himself as he started driving home. Bianca was the first girl he had fallen for ever since Paris... well ever since a few months ago. Chris shook his head away from the more somber topics thought more about how his date with Bianca would go. Chris was really hoping that he wouldn't be called away in the middle of his date by some charge.. again.

Chris pulled into the driveway, got out and locked the car. He walked into the house and immediately noticed something was wrong. Wyatt was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and an infuriated expression on his face. Chris's eye's widened. Wyatt had seemed fine a little while ago. Chris racked his brain to see if he had done anything else. Realizing he hadn't Chris closed the door carefully, set down his keys and backpack and approached Wyatt cautiously.

"Hey Wy," Chris said using Wyatt's childhood nickname in an attempt to calm him, " What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Wyatt growled furiously. "You need to stop playing the sympathy card, that's what." Wyatt said in a harsh tone. Chris looked at him uncomprehendingly. Wyatt snarled and continued. "Paris died Chris. She's dead. It was 4 months ago. Get over it." Wyatt told his brother without pity. Chris's eyes widened in hurt and filled with tears.

"How can you say that?" Chris's voice cracked.

"Because it's the truth!" Wyatt snarled. "We're all tired of you moping around Chris. We're tired of having to watch what we say around you. And we're tired of you!" Wyatt shouted. For some reason Wyatt couldn't feel anything except for anger and it was clouding his better judgment. When Chris heard this he got mad, fast. How could Wyatt say that? He's supposed to be his big brother, his protector! Chris charged forward angrily and aimed a well placed punch to Wyatt's gut. Wyatt gritted his teeth and recovered quickly from the blow. "You shouldn't have done that." He informed Chris dangerously.

Wyatt charged at Chris and sent him crashing to the ground with a right hook to the jaw. Chris sprawled on the floor before springing up and aiming a punch at Wyatt's right eye. Wyatt caught Chris's wrist easily and clung onto it while he socked Chris in the jaw once, twice and three times. Chris cried out in pain and spat out blood before grabbing Wyatt's approaching fist in his other hand and kneeing Wyatt in the groin. Wyatt fell to the ground and Chris kicked his side once. He drew his foot back to kick him again, but this time Wyatt caught his foot and caused him to fall over and knock his head on the floor. Black spots dotted his vision for a second before Chris got up again.

Chris looked at Wyatt with hurt in his eye's and walked away upstairs to get ready for his date. Wyatt picked himself off of the floor, brushed his clothes off and walked away as though nothing happened.

* * *

Back in his room Chris looked at his face to survey the damage. Other then a nasty looking bruise on his jaw and a cut on his forehead from where he hit the floor, he looked fine. Chris felt tears well up behind his eyes and let them fall silently, still staring at his reflection. How could Wyatt have said those things about her, about Paris? How could he..? They had gotten into fights before, but never one this bad. And usually after they fought, if Wyatt instigated it, he'd come up and apologize right away. Chris cried silently for a few minuets before he decided that he could deal with Wyatt's betrayal later. For now, Chris smiled, he decided to focus on Bianca and their upcoming date.

Even though they've only been going out for a few months Chris already felt an intense connection to her. It was like they had been together before, in another life. They were so close that they could practically read each others minds. Bianca had moved to town two months ago and she and Chris instantly connected. They had spent every moment together, bonding over everything they had in common and playfully arguing about what they disagreed about. Bianca was the one who pulled him out of the depression that seemed to take hold of him after the accident.

Now they shared everything together. Or almost everything. Chris still had to keep his magic a secret from Bianca but sometimes he had the feeling that she was hiding something from him too. Chris sighed. He hated keeping secrets from her and he hated feeling like she was keeping secrets from him, but what choice did he have. If he told her what he really was then she'd probably try to get him locked up in the crazy house or she run for the hills. Although running for the hills might be the smart thing to do considering what happened to Paris. Chris stood up and banged his head against the wall sternly. Why did all of his thoughts have to revolve around her? Why did he have to torture himself like this? Chris banged his head against the wall again and felt satisfied at the headache he felt coming on.

'That will distract me for a while'. Chris thought contently as he grabbed some clothes and went to shower before his date.

* * *

Bianca sat in front of her mirror and eyed the top she tried on with distaste. It just didn't seem right she finally decided as she ripped it off and tossed it in the discard pile. Bianca went to her closet to look for something else. She had her one month anniversary with Chris tonight and she wanted everything to be perfect. She couldn't even think of him without smiling these days, although it was obvious that her mother didn't approve. Bianca had merely scoffed when her mom forbid her from every seeing him again. Bianca felt a strong connection with him and that was all that mattered.

Of course, Bianca understood Why her mother reacted the way she did when Bianca told her about Chris. After all Chris is a whitelighter/witch and Bianca's a Phoenix. Phoenix's are witches that can be good or evil, but either way they are hired assassins. Bianca's family had chosen evil, mainly because that's were more jobs were found rather then because of the morality of it. Bianca had been no different then another other phoenix at first. She had learned the tools of the trade and became pretty damn good at it too, but when she met Chris something changed.

Bianca just couldn't help it. When they started going out the thought of what he'd say if he ever found out what she truly was had been agonizing. Bianca had stopped going on jobs with her family and had stopped her training, something her mother was furious about. Bianca loved her mom very much, but for some reason she felt as though Chris was the most important thing in her life. For some unknown reason Bianca couldn't bare to do anything that would upset him. She was falling helplessly in love after only a month of dating.

Of course that would sound illogical and stupid to an outsider, but Bianca was experiencing this and what she felt around Chris had to be love. Bianca's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Realizing that she was still shirtless Bianca called out a quick "Hold on." and picked out a blood red v-neck shirt to wear. Bianca played up her eye's with the earth brown necklace she quickly put on and fiery red earings set the outfit off. Bianca ran a brush nervously through her hair once more and opened the door.

Chris was standing there smiling, but Bianca could tell something was off. Firstly he looked like he'd been jumped and second his eye's were rimmed red as though he'd been crying. However Chris, always the gentleman, had brought her a dozen yellow roses. Bianca smiled widely and carried them to an empty vase on her desk that had already been filled with water. This had already became a ritual for them. Chris hooked his arm through Bianca's and led the way outside, unaware that she would try to interrogate him the second they made it to the car.

* * *

Sorry if that was confusing everyone. I can barely keep my eye's open because it's just about midnight, but whatever. I really wanted to get this chapter out before Easter and I did it! Yay me. Well I hope someones reading this and if you are I hope you liked it, even if it was confusing and very short. HAPPY EASTER and.. review please :D K, now I think I'll get some sleep.


	3. The Plan

**A Brothers Journey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. I do, however, own this laptop that I'm writing with :)**

_A/N: I know that I've been gone forever and I'm eternally sorry! If anything in this chapter confuses you the pm me or review and I'll try my best to explain. Also, just as a warning, there is some minor swearing. Also this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story so yay me! It' s over 5000 word!  
_

Chris, ever the gentleman, led Bianca by her arm to the passenger side of the car. Smiling gently he opened her door and she sat down gracefully. As a phoenix her moments were always supposed to be stealthy and graceful, worthy of fear. Bianca didn't mind that part of her heritage, but it was still hard to live with. It made her stand out easily and made others wary of her; something that caused Bianca little pain before. But now, having Chris, she hoped and prayed that he'd never see those movements or those moments when her eyes flashed at the thought of a kill during some movie. She didn't think she could bare to see any kind of anger or hate in his eyes. Bianca didn't think she'd survive without Chris. For whatever reason she needed him by her side. It was almost enough to just have him here, but not quite. Bianca wanted him to know who she really was, but she didn't want to upset him. She wanted him to love her for every parts of her and not just her illusion, her mask. She already knew exactly who he was and she loved him anyways, Bianca just wished that he'd be able to feel the same.

Of course, it wasn't quite fair to judge him. She hadn't told him about her yet, so there really was no way to know what his reaction would be, but come on! She used to be evil! Bianca did some horrible things that she knew Chris would never forgive her for.

Chris quickly went around the car and to the drivers side. He got in, started the engine and drove off. It would be a realitivly short drive, but Chris always relished any time that he spent with Bianca. Chris almost sighed, but held it in, not wanting to alert Bianca to his sadness and pain. He really wished that he and Bianca could be closer. He wanted to be her everything and he wanted her to be his everything. He loved her so much that any thought of losing her was squashed down with excessive force. Chris didn't think that he'd lose her if he told her that he's a witch; however years of family experience said otherwise.

A throb went through his jaw and Chris was brought back to the fight earlier and to what Wyatt said.

_"Paris died, Chris. She's dead. It was 4 months ago. Get over it." _Anger boiled up in Chris and he gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. Chris's breathing turned erratic and he knew that he needed to control himself, now, before he revealed his secret by letting his anger get the best of him and letting his powers get out of control. Chris breathed deeply, but still heard Wyatt's piercing voice follow.

_. "We're all tired of you moping around Chris. We're tired of having to watch what we say around you. And we're tired of you!" _Chris felt a stabbing pain go through him and his heart clenched. He knew that he'd kind of been a bitch to live with lately, but his family had all reassured him that they understood. In fact, they had all told Chris that this was a normal stage of his grieving and that it'd pass. What had happened? Part of Chris wanted to say that Wyatt had been under a spell, but another part of Chris screamed that he had been asking for it. With all the acting out that he's done, maybe he had drove Wyatt to do what he did and say what he said.

Chris's anger dissipated as quickly as it came and he just wanted to hang his head in defeat. The anger that he had seen in Wyatt's eyes had been so pure and that hurt more then Wyatt's words or even his fists. Speaking of fists... another painful throb went through his jaw and Chris knew that he'd have one hell of a bruise to explain when his parents got back from vacation tomorrow. This was so not good. Chris glanced at Bianca quickly and his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful that all Chris wanted to do was hold her and never let go. She was one of the people that had forced him out of his depression and forced him to live, to love, again.

Chris snorted and at Bianca's curious and teasing gaze, Chris flushed before explaining. "I was just thinking about when I met your mom." Chris snorted again and Bianca laughed quietly. That had been... interesting for lack of a better word.

----------------------------------------------

_Flashback: 1 week earlier:_

_The drive to Bianca's house was tense this time. Instead of being filled with excitement and happiness Chris was filled with dread. It was the day that all boyfriends dread; he was meeting her mom. At first Bianca had been completely against the idea, but Piper had raised Chris to be a very polite and respectably person. Most of the lessons stuck, but Chris was a teenager so he didn't always follow the rules. A mischievous smirk made it's way onto Chris's face. Chris stopped in front of Bianca's house and didn't hesitate. Bianca had asked him to bring black roses specifically for her mother. It gave Chris an eerie and __ominous__ feeling, but he complied none the less. Bianca ran down the steps to meet him, checked his clothing over and approved._

_If it weren't for Bianca's insistence, Chris would be wearing some nice pants and a good shirt, but she insisted that he go for the bad boy look. Chris played the part well. He had his hair scatter across his forehead instead of combed straight and he had an over all disarrayed appearance. He had on a shirt with a skull on the front with a small coat over that. He was wearing old and faded jeans that had tears around the knees and bunched around his ankles. Chris had the black roses in one hand and Bianca grabbed his free hand, leading him into the house._

_"Just remember what I told you." Bianca said, talking quickly. Chris smiled lightly, but made his smile disapear and put a bored and irritated look into it's place. He had no idea why he had to act like this, but Bianca had begged and pleaded so how could Chris say no? "Act like a rebel. Don't be polite and give her the roses the second you step into the house." Bianca demanded in a quavering voice._

_Chris stopped her right before entering and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm not the best in drama class for my charming looks." Chris flashed her a cocky smile and Bianca laughed. _

_"Ya, because if that was the requirement you wouldn't get in." Bianca said lightly pretending to be mock horrified at his face. Chris, dramatically, wiped a pretend tear from his cheek and sniffled._

_"You don't really mean that, do you?" He asked in a quiet and childlike voice. He pouted at her and Bianca smiled and kissed him once more. Chris smirked in triumph and Bianca playfully punched his arm. They quickly turned serious again however as Bianca glanced at Chris. He nodded, his demeanor changing into one of a rebel. He was kind of enjoying playing this part and would've enjoyed it more if his relationship with Bianca weren't on the line. Bianca took a deep breath and opened the door._

_Once inside Bianca's mom hurried over. She quickly, and noticeably, surveyed Chris's appearance before looking down at his fingernails. Bianca muttered something beside him and they turned black. Bianca's mom must not have noticed that Bianca used a spell because she nodded in approval. Walking up to Chris she held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Lynn, Bianca's mother." _

_Chris nervously looked at Bianca, who nodded faintly, instructing him to follow the plan. With fake boredom marring his features Chris shoved the roses into Lynn's hand and said dully, "I got those for you." Lynn positively beamed at how rude he was and nodded quickly before turning and putting them in a vase. Bianca squeezed Chris's hand reassuringly._

_Lynn was so happy that Bianca appeared to be getting back into the Phoenix way of things. Since about two weeks ago she had started resisting her calling and Lynn had been worried. However, seeing Bianca's boyfriend like this was extremely reassuring. Bianca was just going through a phase, Lynn figured, a phase which had now passed. Lynn walked back over to the couple and saw that Chris had his arm slung casually over Bianca's shoulders. Chris had just came by to bring her to a horror movie and Lynn was thrilled. _

_"Have her home by ten." Lynn said sternly, testing him. It was only seven so any normal teenager would say fine, but if this kids as bad as Bianca promised her then he wont play by her rules._

_Chris had to bite down his automatic response of 'Yes ma'am,' and instead said "I'll have her home at 11." Chris turned around, tugged on Bianca's wrist, and led her out of the house._

_End Flashback_

_-----------------------------------------_

After that they had had their first, and last- so far-, fight. Chris couldn't believe the things Bianca had requested of him, though he had done them anyways. Bianca said that she couldn't explain, but she had obviously been distressed. Their relationship had been rocky for a day or two, but after that Chris had just decided to trust her, although he wasn't going to forget about it. He was planning on asking her about it again, just not for a while and especially not tonight. This was their special night and nothing was going to ruin it for them. Not Bianca's mother, not Wyatt, not.... Chris's breath caught in his throat, but he passed it off as a cough when Bianca looked at him strangely.

_"And we're tired of you!"_ Wyatt's harsh words rang in his ear. The ensuing fight had been their worst ever and Chris was starting to really worry. Wyatt hadn't tried to talk to him once and Chris was ready to jump out of his seat. But, since it was his and Bianca's special night, he decided to put away all concerns for some other time. Chris pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and their night began.

-------------------------------------------

Wyatt sat in the attic, staring out the window. Rage filled him, inside and out, and Wyatt just didn't know what to do with himself. A part of him wanted to find Chris and kick his ass again, but he just couldn't see past his haze of rage. He couldn't focus on something long enough to even attempt to find Chris. Something was inside of him, draining him of everything except for anger. He had no more compassion, love, hate, sadness or pain. He was anger and nothing anyone did or said could change that.

_"How can you say that?" A ghost of Chris's voice whispered in Wyatt's ear._ A picture of Chris's face with hurt and betrail appeared before Wyatt and it only made him angrier. In fact, it made him so angry that Wyatt snarled and thought to himself that when Chris got back, he was dead.

-------------------------

"UGH!" Zelar screamed with frustration. At this point, his plan would never work and he only had so long left.

"We can try something else." Drath suggested in a whispered plea, silently asking not to be blamed for the plans failure.

"Like what?!" Zelar exclaimed, hurling a fireball at the wall. It sizzled out on contact, but left a decent sized scorch mark. Zelar had worked on this plan for months and now it was all falling apart. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, he only had today for this plan to work. Piper and Leo would be returning tomorrow, and if they got wind of a single demon that wanted to hurt either of their babies, well... Zelar shuddered... it wouldn't be pretty.

"We just need to modify the plan a bit." Drath began with an evil glint in his eyes. "Wyatt is already blinded by anger; yes, but Chris isn't distracted enough for us to make our move. What we need to do to turn Chris against Wyatt is use his memories." Drath said, evil sneer firmly in place.

"Explain." Zelar demanded, but he too was beginning to understand and grin in a very malicious way.

"You've heard the rumors." Drath explained in a whisper. What they were about to discuss was a very taboo subject down in the underworld. "About 20 years ago a witchlighter came to the Charmed Ones from the future." Drath began the chilling tale of how this witchlighter nearly disseminated all demons in his quest for his brother. "Then," Drath continued sometime later, "it was revealed that he was the youngest son of the second oldest, but oldest living, Charmed One, Piper. He came from a world were the twice-blessed was evil, so why don't we allow him to remember. The memories alone should incapacitate him long enough for us to grab the twice-blessed and after that Chris wont want to find his dear brother."

"Excellent!" Zelar exclaimed. He and Drath laughed evilly for a few moments as they shimmered out of their cave.

--------------------------

Dinner had gone exceptionally well. They had bantered lightly and caught up on each others days. Bianca had been gone for three days so they each had to be seriously filled in. Although they didn't show it this conversation left the both of them feeling guilty. Bianca never wanted to lie to Chris, but she felt that sometimes it was necessary. Chris couldn't find out who she was, at least not yet. And so, instead of telling him the truth, that Bianca's mom had refused to let her leave the house for three day's because Bianca didn't work a job with them, Bianca had to pretend that she'd been sick.

Chris was left with a similar feeling of guilt, but his guilt was easier to be assuaged. He was going to tell Bianca about the fight later so he figured that leaving out that small detail now wasn't so bad.

Besides that momentary awkwardness everything had been great. They weren't able to take their eyes off of each other and they had even started kissing in the middle of the restaurant. They had only stopped when they waiter brought them the bill 10 minuets early and ushered them out. This had made Bianca collapse into a fit of giggles that lasted the entire ride to their spot, while Chris couldn't stop grinning.

Chris pulled up next to the park and he and Bianca climbed out. She grabbed Chris's arm and looked up at him with nothing but love in her eyes and it was enough to make Chris weak in the knees. He stared back into her eyes and felt as though he could see to the depths of her soul. He got lost in her eyes and she got lost in his. She had such beautiful brown eyes. They always sparkled with life, especially when she smiled. Chris stared at her with adoration and just wanted to stay like that all night.

Bianca was in much of the same trance like state. She was looking deeply into his jade, green eyes and couldn't help but smile with glee. He was so beautiful. His eyes were so open and so bright. The first time she had looked at him she had been drawn to his eyes. She had been drawn to the peaceful green orbs swimming in a sea of never ending, pure white. Bianca sighed contentedly and they stayed like that for a few minuets.

Eventually Chris reached forward and kissed Bianca lightly on the lips. They broke the kiss, their scents and tastes lingering on each other, and started to walk towards their spot.

----------------------------------

_Flashback: 1 month earlier:_

_Bianca shimmered into the park and looked around. She had shimmered in to a deserted part to ensure that she wouldn't be see. Bianca looked around carefully and conjured a knife. She had gotten a job today and that job was to kill a witch. Bianca scoffed at how easy this would be. This witch was just barely coming into her powers and Bianca had been trained by one of the most ruthless Phoenix's out there; her mother. Quickly Bianca bent down behind some bushes as she heard the tell tale signs of orbing. A whitelighter with brown hair had orbed in with the witch she was supposed to kill, with his back to her. Too easy, Bianca thought as she summoned an energy ball._

_Bianca had experience with whitelighters before. You throw an energy ball and they sense it coming. They orb out of the way, you kill their charge, end of story. Bianca leveled the energy ball with the whitelighters back and threw it. Instead of orbing the energy ball made contact and the whitelighter fell to the ground with a soft cry of pain. Bianca snorted, he must be a newbie. Quickly Bianca disposed of the witch like she had been ordered and then walked over to the fallen whitelighter. She was going to kill him as well, but then their eyes connected and Bianca dropped to the ground, and in that instant she felt badly for causing him pain._

_"Are you alright?" She asked in an unnaturally gentle voice. All of Bianca's instincts screamed at her to kill this thing, but something else scolded her for causing him pain. Somehow she felt as though this man was familiar, like family, only stronger._

_"Fine." The whitelighter whispered, getting up. Thankfully she had only used a low voltage energy ball, figuring there was no reason to waste her energy when they would usually orb out of the way anyways._

_Bianca got up with him and decided to play the role of dumb and see what happened next. "What happened?" She asked in a worried voice. No, not worried, Bianca decided. It was more then that. It was concern. She just killed his charge, and tried to kill him, and now she was concerned about him. What the heck was going on? _

_"I'm not sure." Chris answered also playing dumb. Avoiding the subject he held out his hand and put a weak smile on his face. "I'm Chris."_

_Bianca looked at him, unsure for a moment, before answering. "I'm Bianca." They took shook hands and instantly they each had a flash of themselves, years older, in this very spot. But this spot was different, it looked like it was in the middle of a war zone. They both shook it off as though nothing had happened, but neither could deny it. They were connected. _

_-----------_

The rest was history as they say. The two had quickly became friends when they discovered that they went to the same school and then, from there, they became a couple and neither could be happier with the surprising turn of events. Chris had never made the connection between Bianca, his attack, and his charge that had been killed. Of course, he had mourned for his charge, Jessica, but he had never found the demon that killed her, even though the demon was practically attached to his hip.

They made their way over to their spot and Bianca and Chris sat down on the stone bench. Neither had talked about what happened that day, because neither had wanted to reveal any secrets, but they still loved it here. They felt as though their connection was strongest here. So they sat in silence for a few minuets, drinking in the beautiful scene.

It was twilight out and that seemed to be Bianca's favorite time of day, or night for that matter. Chris couldn't figure out why, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with they way they both felt, on a secret and personal level, that their love was different. Forbidden, almost. So they loved twilight. It wasn't quite day, metaphorically meaning that- strictly speaking- it wasn't right (as in their relationship wasn't right) , but it wasn't completely night either meaning that it wasn't quite wrong either. Chris felt this way because of what happened to Paris. He felt as though he shouldn't move on, as though she would hate him for it. Bianca, of course, knew why they felt that way. It was because of their heritage. The elders would frown on this relationship if they knew about it. Thankfully, however, since his last charge Chris hasn't gotten a new one, which means no contact with the elders. Thank goodness.

Bianca looked over at Chris and frowned. His eyes had that faraway look and, if she didn't know any better, she'd say that he looked ready to cry. Gently Bianca took his hand in hers. Chris looked at her in surprise and smiled at her. She was just so gorgeous that sometimes Chris couldn't believe how lucky he is to have her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Bianca asked sweetly. Chris sighed as he looked away from her. He wanted to tell her so bad, but at the same time he didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to pretend that it had never happened, but Chris knew that he couldn't go back. Ever so gently Bianca put her hand just above the bruise on his jaw and Chris didn't flinch. He knew that she wouldn't hurt him, but the bruise was a painful reminder none the less."Is it about this?" Bianca asked seriously with a protectiveness burning inside her and making her stomach churn. If anyone hurt Chris she would kill them. Bianca could do it too.

"Ya." Chris whispered and nodded miserably. A tear fell out of Chris's eye, turning the peace into pain. And making the light trade places with the shadows.

"Baby." Bianca whispered. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain. "What is it?" She asked.

Frustratedly, Chris wiped away the tear and tried to get a hold of himself. "Wyatt and I got into a fight." He started. "He said some... pretty awful things. And he gave me this." Chris pointed at the bruise. Bianca felt fury pass through her body at Wyatt hitting his brother. But there was sadness mingled with that anger and it almost felt as though this had happened before. Shaking the feeling off Bianca coaxed Chris to continue.

"What did he say, baby?" She asked gently, hoping her voice didn't betray her anger and disapointment at Wyatt. Chris quickly shook his head, unable to repeat the cruel words. Bianca carefully put one hand on the uninjured side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Please." She whispered quietly. She needed to know. Bianca needed to be able to help. She hated feeling this helpless and, more importantly, she hated seeing him in pain.

"He said that I just needed to get over her death. He said that he was tired of watched what he had to say around me, and that he was tired of me." Chris heaved a shuddering sigh. "He told be to just get over her Bianca. To just get over Pa- Paris." Chris's voice cracked at her name and Bianca quickly pulled him into a hug. They both fell to the ground on their knees and stayed that way for a while, with Chris crying quietly. Once the tears subsided Bianca pulled back a little and kissed him reassuringly and passionately. The salt from Chris's tears mingled with their kiss and they broke apart moments later.

"I didn't know her." Bianca said gently. "But from what you've said, she would've wanted you to move on." Bianca took a deep breath. "Paris loved you more then life itself, and she proved that. Don't let her sacrifice go to waste." Bianca murmmered gently. Chris nodded tearfully and they embraced again. This was one of the many things that Chris loved about Bianca. With any other girlfriend, Chris wouldn't be able to talk about his dead ex-girlfriend and expect sympathy, but Bianca was different- special. She was amazing, Chris decided. He was also amazed at how he didn't have to say what really happened. Saying that Paris had died to save him had been enough information for Bianca and she hadn't pried any further. Of course Chris wasn't sure what he'd say if she did, considering it was by magical means that Paris died.

"I love you." Chris whispered to Bianca for the first time. Shocked silence followed his statement. They had never said that to each other before; they had never had to. It had always been known. It had always been a fact between them, as real as the sky is always blue. Bianca's eyes watered with unimaginable happiness as she answered;

"I love you." Chris looked into her eyes once more before kissing her again. They stayed that way for a few minuets, before Chris gently laid Bianca down and went down with her. His face was inches from hers and, in that moment, he knew that the time was right. They were ready for the next step.

"I love you." Chris repeated sincerely. They had only been going out for a month, but it felt like years longer. Were they really ready for this step? Chris wondered nervously, but his fears disappeared when he looked at Bianca. She had a smile on her face as though nothing in the world could go wrong.

"I love you." Bianca answered with passion and love. She pulled Chris's head down and reached into her back pocket...

------------------------------------

Drath and Zelar were in their cave with some ingredients and a potion-in-the-making.

"Are you sure this will do the trick?" Drath asked nervously for the thousandth time. If something went wrong then they'd have the wrath of every single Halliwell rained down upon them and he really wasn't sure if he was willing to risk that.

"Yes. Now go fetch our warlock friend so he can read the spell." Zelar commanded with barely contained excitement. He too feared the Halliwells, but his ultimate goal seemed to be outweighing his thoughts of consequences.

"Is it ready?" The warlock asked sharply. "I have other things to do you know."

"Just one more thing." Zelar hushed them. They stepped back and he added a thorn from a black rose into the cauldron. The potion exploded and he smiled with satisfaction. "Chant." Zelar demanded of the warlock who stepped forward with a piece of paper.

_"I bring forth the darkness_

_To shroud the light_

_Smother him with the memories_

_Keep them with him for eternity"_

The warlock finished his chant, lit the piece of paper on fire and dropped it in the potion. The potion exploded once more, sending the warlock flying backwards. Suddenly a crystal like orb flew out of the potion and towards it's intended targe.

-----------------------------------------------

Chris and Bianca were panting heavily, laying in the grass. Bianca was snuggled into Chris's side, with his jacket wrapped around her. Chris had Bianca's shirt tossed lazily across his waist just in case someone found them. Chris smiled at Bianca who beamed back up at him. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Suddenly they both say an orb rise out of the ground, hover for a moment, and then enter Chris's mind through his forehead. Bianca screamed when Chris's body jerked then stayed forbiddingly still. No matter what she did he wouldn't wake up. Quickly Bianca conjured new clothes on herself and some on Chris. Deciding she needed help, Bianca touched Chris's shoulder lightly and shimmered them to the manor where she could hopefully figure out what happened to him and then help him.

----------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know! Were the hell have I been!! I'm sooo sorry everyone, but I had some majorly personal stuff to work through. Sometimes life throws you off a cliff and it takes a while to climb back to solid ground. I hope you all don't hate me. :) Please review. Pretty please.


	4. Poppets and Blood

**A Brothers Journey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.**

_A/N: OMG!!! I just realized that the title 'A Brother's Journey' is the name of a book about Child Abuse! I read that book yesterday, it was very sad. It was... kinda a partner book to 'A Child Called It' so... I just wanted to let everyone know that I had no idea before and I'm considering changing the name of the title. Review or PM me if you have any thoughts._

_Also, for those of you who were wondering, the move went very well. I'm now living in a small apartment with my mom and brother and I'm happier then I've been in a while so that means lots of updates way quicker!_

Bianca shimmered them into the manor and looked around cautiously. If Wyatt was looking for a fight then Bianca would gladly kick his sorry ass. After hearing about what happened to Chris Bianca was ready for a fight. And then for him to just collapse like that... Bianca shuddered with fear and anger. He was still slumped in her arms, as unconscious as ever. Bianca was really hoping that Wyatt would get his act together in time to save Chris.

Quickly, and quietly- thank god for being a Phoenix-, Bianca hurried up the stairs to the attic thinking about the thousands of ways she was going to kill whoever did this to Chris. With him unconscious in her arms Bianca hurried up the stairs just as Wyatt was running down full force. BAM! They collided and Wyatt let out and 'oof' off surprise. Bianca fell down the stairs and Chris was hurled over the banister. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud and Bianca sprung to her feet the second she stopped falling.

Wyatt, the lucky one, had only stumbled back a step. Bianca glared at him evilly before turning around to check on Chris. Before she could move a step her Phoenix senses warned her to duck. After dropping to the ground Bianca lifted her head to see an energy ball whiz into the wall. Bianca turned around to see Wyatt glaring at her hatefully.

"Thanks for returning my brother." Wyatt said with a sneer. Forming another energy ball in his hand Wyatt addressed Bianca coolly. "You can leave now." Bianca growled at Wyatt, but was also hit with a thought. Bianca had met Wyatt once before and he had been nothing like this. In fact he had been the polar opposite.

Actually Wyatt was the only family member that knew about her.

"Damn it." Bianca swore. They didn't have time to depossess or detox Wyatt. Chris was running out of time. "Wyatt I don't have time for this right now, so if you don't mind.." Bianca trailed off as she formed an energy ball in her hand, matching Wyatt's stance. She also didn't have time to fight him, but if it came down to it...

Wyatt looked at Bianca with rage. How dare she slam into him and how dare she bring his traitorous brother here?! Wyatt wasn't worried though. Once he took care of the Phoenix he could kill his brother easily. Wyatt sneered as Bianca conjured an energy ball and got into a fighting stance. Snorting, Wyatt threw his energy ball at Bianca.

With exceptional speed, the energy ball was hurled through the air and straight at Bianca. Bianca dropped to the ground and, while she was falling, released her energy ball. Wyatt raised his shield and laughed at Bianca's attempt to incapacitate him. Bianca scowled impatiently. She needed to figure out what happened to Chris and how to save him.

"You can't win against me Bianca. Surely even a low level creature like you would know that." Wyatt said arrogantly. Bianca's face lit up in fury.

"For someone who claims to be smart with magic, you really are an ignorant ass. If you bothered to look at your precious book then you would know that Phoenixes are classified as higher level demons." Bianca said with a snarl, allowing her inner demon to emerge. Wyatt roared with fury and threw his hands out, allowing a surge of power to scorch the air and anything in it's path. Quickly Bianca conjured an athame, shimmered out, and back in behind Wyatt. She held her athame to his throat and, with an air of triumph, kicked him down the stairs. "I'm only not killing you because Chris, for whatever reason, loves you." Bianca reminded him.

Quickly she shimmered over to Chris and shimmered them both up to the attic muttering to herself about why she didn't just do that in the first place.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

_Chris's Mind:_

_Sweat poured down Chris's face as he concentrated harder. He was in the underworld... again. Ever since Piper had died two years ago Chris had sworn revenge on her killer. It wasn't an easy job either. Leo wasn't around anymore, not that he ever was, and Wyatt had been distant lately. Chris had been in the underworld nearly 24/7 looking for the Yuxi clan. Their leader had killed Piper and at first Wyatt had helped him look, but then he just got really... distracted and had other things to do._

_Chris wiped blood away from his split lip as he walked through empty caverns. At sixteen Chris had been living alone for a year and taking care of himself. He had a job and had to buy his own food and he had to keep the manor somehow. Piper had left enough money, plus the life insurance, to pay the morgage for several years so Chris wasn't to worried about that. It was his little sister he was worried about. _

_Chris was having to be a father to a twelve year old girl who just lost her mother and was entering adolecence and Chris was going to explode if she complained about one more thing. They weren't living in the best of conditions right now. Chris had made it a point to never turn on a light to save money, they had no cable, satellite, or phone, they didn't have a stove- only a microwave, and Chris had sold most of their furniture to keep them afloat._

_Wyatt had stopped living in the mortal world a long time ago. All he cared about now was magic and his destiny as the twice-blessed. Wyatt ran magic school now, and he offered Chris and Melinda a dorm whenever they needed or wanted it, but Chris was determined to give himself and Melinda what their mother had craved for them- as normal a life as possible. _

_Chris stopped for a minuet, breathing heavily. He wasn't sure how much longer he could carry on like this. Chris worked seven days a week, 9 to 5- his boss thought he was eighteen-, and from about 10pm to 6am Chris was in the underworld looking for his mothers killers. _

_Pushing on Chris felt his confidence rise. He was positive that this was their lair. Of course this was the fifteenth time Chris had been positive, but this time he was sure. _

_Hearing footsteps ahead of him Chris ran faster, trying his hardest to be quiet, something he had gotten pretty good at lately. _

_Chris's eyes widened when he got to the cave entrance for two reasons. The first being that the demon he was looking for was one of the demonic consel members and the second being that Wyatt was there shaking his hand._

_"Wyatt?" Chris asked in betrayed surprise, praying this wasn't what it looked like. Everyone turned to look at Chris and several fireballs were ignited._

_"No." Wyatt commanded and their fireballs quickly went out. "I'll take care of him." Wyatt said dangerously, but their was a nervous tremor in his voice that only Chris detected._

_Wyatt hurried over to Chris and shoved him outside, speaking in an overly loud voice. "How dare you interrupt us!" Wyatt shouted convincingly, stepping outside of the cave and sealing it shut behind him._

_"What are you doing here Chris?" Wyatt asked with concern, noting the state of Chris. "It's late." Wyatt tried in his best big brother voice._

_"What am I doing here?!" Chris shouted, not liking the condescending tone in Wyatt's voice. Chris began to panic, thinking over what he had seen. "What the hell are you doing here?" Chris shouted, pointing to the cave. "Why haven't you killed those bastards?" Chris demanded with anger._

_"Keep your voice down." Wyatt said, his normally light blue eyes flashing ice cold. Wyatt's normally cheerful and optimistic voice was gone and in it's place was a commanding leader, who didn't want to be messed with. Chris flashed Wyatt a hurt look, but Wyatt glared at him forcefully._

_"Answer me, damn it!" Chris screamed, wanting and needing, answers. Wyatt's eyes narrowed dangerously. Quickly, Wyatt raised his hand and slapped Chris across the face, ignoring the pained gasp he elicited._

_"I warned you to be quiet Chris." Wyatt said with remorse. He didn't want to hurt Chris, but he needed to assert his authority._

_Chris put a hand to burning cheek and kept his face angled down submissively. Tears burned his eyes and Chris allowed a few to fall, not wanting to believe what was happened, and what was obviously happening with Wyatt._

_"Wyatt?" Chris asked tearfully and quietly. "What's going on?"_

_"Change." Wyatt answered coldly, noting Chris's posture and smiling triumphantly. "You should go home and get some sleep. I'll explain everything later." Wyatt said. "Besides you look like your going to drop." Wyatt said with some concern. Chris put his hand down and looked at Wyatt with such pain that Wyatt had to try to comfort him. "Hey," Wyatt began gently, raising a hand to ruffle Chris's hair. Chris flinched and dropped his gaze, assuming he had angered Wyatt again. _

_Wyatt sighed with regret, wishing he hadn't had to go there with Chris. Dropping his hand on Chris's shoulder, Wyatt used his other hand to lift Chris's chin up to meet his. "Everything's going to be ok." Wyatt assured him._

_"Nothings ever ok, Wyatt. Not since mom died." Chris reminded his brother, sad that he would need reminder at all before orbing out. _

_Wyatt was left standing, alone, with conflicting feelings before turning around, unsealing the cave, and walking back in to continue his meeting._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the attic Bianca settled Chris down on the couch and walked over to the book. She really needed to look through it, but Bianca wasn't sure if the book would let her. Besides that Bianca wasn't sure what to do if she couldn't work this out on her own. She could call, or summon, one of the charmed ones, but then she would risk being vanquished. Bianca knew that she would do anything for Chris, she just wished that Chris was here to help. He'd know what to do.

Bianca walked up to the book slowly and decided to try reasoning with it. "Yes, technically I am a demon." Bianca began, still approaching the book with caution. "But I'm good now. And I'm trying to save one of your..." Bianca wasn't sure what word to use here so she changed her words a bit. "I'm trying to save Chris. I need to look through you to see if I can wake him up. Please." Bianca pleaded before slowly reaching her hands out and touching the book.

Bianca smiled and let out a relieved laugh once she started flipping through the pages. "Thanks." Bianca said sincerely, wondering at her own sanity. After ten minuets of unsuccessfully looking through the book Bianca stopped and sighed. This was getting her nowhere. There was nothing in here about people randomly falling unconscious that seemed to match Chris's symptoms and she was nearing the end of the book. "Come on!" Bianca said with frustration.

The pages began flipping furiously and Bianca jumped back in surprise, hoping the book hadn't changed it's mind- if it even had a mind- about trusting her. When the pages finally stopped Bianca moved forward cautiously and read the page that the book was open to.

"Past lives?" Bianca questioned, looking at Chris, then back to the book. Why would Chris have cast this spell and, if he did, why did it take so long to kick in. Bianca shook her head. She wished that she knew what Chris was going through, that way maybe she could pull him out of it from the inside. The only way that would happen though was if she was in his past life and Bianca would have to create a whole other spell to find that out.

Bianca sighed with frustration and wrote down the past life spell. She had to do this somewhere safe, somewhere were she and Chris would be protected and unfortunately that meant asking for help. Finished the spell Bianca pocketed it and shimmered out with Chris in tow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chris's Head:_

_Chris held Melinda tightly, understanding her pain. He had just told her that Wyatt was evil. Chris had known for several months now, but he had hoped that he could save him somehow, and Melinda wouldn't have to worry about it. However after what Chris saw Wyatt do today... there was no turning back._

_Chris had gone looking for Wyatt so he could try another moral reversal potion, and what he had found was beyond horrifying. Chris finally found Wyatt in a field, apparently talking to some Nymphs._

_They were water nymphs and very good magical creatures. Apparently the meeting had gone sour because just as Chris was about to call out Wyatt's name a nymph had went up in smoke and the other two ran for their lives. _

_Wyatt had smirked in satisfaction and Chris felt rage bubble up inside of him. "Wyatt!" Chris called out. "What the hell do you think your doing."_

_Ever since Wyatt had hit him, Chris hadn't dared to be so confident or bold around Wyatt. Chris had had no idea of what Wyatt was capable of, until now. _

_Wyatt turned towards Chris sharply, his eyes narrowing at the tone. "Pardon me?" Wyatt asked dangerously as he walked up to Chris and got in his face._

_Chris shuddered nervously and bit his lip, not wanting to back down. "Why did you kill her?" Chris asked angrily. She hadn't been doing anything other then standing there and Wyatt had killed her, just like that. No remorse, no sadness, nothing. _

_"Because she refused to join me." Wyatt said, feeling anger build in him from his brothers antics. If Chris didn't watch himself..._

_"What the hell Wyatt!?" Chris screamed, outraged. "Who the hell do you think you are? Hitler?" Chris shouted with anger, doing his best not to let anger get the best of him._

_With a growl Wyatt quickly tackled Chris to the ground and delivered two blows to his face. Blood trickled from Chris's mouth as he stared up at Wyatt defiantly. _

_"Is this what you've become Wyatt?" Chris asked with difficulty, wincing when the movement in his jaw sent a spasm of pain through his face. "You want to hurt me now too." Chris asked, noting Wyatt's remorseful look, he kept pushing. "How about next time I bring Melinda with me and you can punch her too." Chris said bitterly, knowing Wyatt would never hurt her._

_"I'll hurt anyone who stands in my way." Wyatt said with dangerous conviction. Chris paled and shook his head, not willing to take that in._

_"No you wouldn't." Chris said confidently, sure that Wyatt would realize the error of his ways, apologize and come home. _

_"Want a bet?" Wyatt asked dangerously. Chris nodded arrogantly and Wyatt stood up, hauling Chris up with him. "I wont let anyone hurt any of my family ever again." Wyatt said, repeating his earlier mantra. "But if they need to be kept in line," He said in a low and dangerous voice. "Then I'll take care of it." Wyatt finished, punching Chris as hard as he could in the stomach. _

_With the wind knocked out of him, Chris gasped and fell to the ground, trying to drag some air into his lungs. Panicked tears ran down his face as Chris began to hyperventilate. _

_"I mean it Chris." Wyatt said, standing over him coldly. "Watch yourself." Wyatt said before dark orbing out. Chris laid there for several minuets before the full realization of what happened hit him. _

_"WHY?!" Chris shouted at the sky, at destiny. He started to cry, realizing how far gone his brother was and feeling helpless._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Of course, ladybug." Phoebe said to her 13 year old daughter. "Let me just grab my purse and then we can go...ahhh!" Phoebe finished, screaming with surprise when some random girl shimmered in with Chris, who was unconscious. "Go." Phoebe screamed at her daughter who obediently ran outside and across the street to her friends house, a friend who was also a witch.

Immediately Phoebe kicked into adrenaline mode and ran forward, kicking Bianca in the stomach. Bianca stumbled back, but charged forward, slamming Phoebe into the ground and lying on top of her.

"I need your help." Bianca pleaded, looking at Phoebe who suddenly got a sense of deja vu. "Chris needs your help." Bianca reiterated, hoping to calm Phoebe down enough to explain.

"Your a demon!" Phoebe said in exasperation, having had enough of demons attacking. "Why would I want to help you?" She finished harshly, wanting to be shopping with her daughter instead of pinned under a demon, and a girl demon at that.

"Because I'm not evil. I'm Chris's girlfriend." Bianca said, wondering why Chris had never told anyone about them and realizing that neither of them had either brought it up.

"What!?" Phoebe said, startled. She didn't know Chris had been dating, and with a demon no less. Why does every Halliwell fall for at least one demon.

Bianca felt offended for a minuet before brushing it off, deciding to deal with her couple issues later. Cautiously Bianca climbed off of Phoebe and held her hands in the air, trying to show that she really wasn't a threat.

"I can explain all of this later." Bianca began in a rush, hoping that Phoebe wouldn't try to vanquish her. "I just needed a safe place to help him because Wyatt's gone nuts." Bianca finished, watching Phoebe wearily.

"Oh for gods sake!" Phoebe cried, throwing her head back. "What happened to Chris and Wyatt and why hasn't anyone told me about you?" Phoebe asked, singing into a chair and preparing for a long day.

"You'd have to ask Chris that, which you could if I could save him. All I need is your protection." Bianca said pleadingly. Phoebe searched her emphatically and decided that Bianca was telling the truth. Whether or not she could be trusted was a whole other matter entirely.

"OK." Phoebe said, throwing her hands in the air. "What do you need me to do?" Phoebe asked as she stood up, ready to be helpful.

"Just make sure no one kills us." Bianca said hurriedly. "Oh, and maybe you could help me with a spell." Bianca asked sheepishly, having never been good at writing spells.

"Sure, what kind of spell?" Phoebe asked, wishing that Bianca would hurry up and save Chris so she could explain what's going on and help them save Wyatt.

"I need to see if Chris and I are soul mates. If we are, which I think we are, then I can use this past life spell I got from the book..." Bianca started, only to be interrupted.

"The book let you touch it?" Phoebe asked incredulously, vowing to have a chat with that book.

"Yes." Bianca said before hurrying on. "Anyways if we are soul mates then I can use that spell to propel me into my past life, were I think Chris has been thrown into and I could pull him out."

"That wont work." Phoebe said matter-of-factly. Bianca looked insulted and Phoebe hurried on. "You don't watch your past life from the side lines, you are inside your past selves body. You can't control yourself and wouldn't be able to communicate." Phoebe said from experience, remembering her past life very well considering she was evil and her sisters had to kill her.

"Then what do we do?" Bianca asked impatiently, wanting something to work. Phoebe's mind took on a look of deep concentration.

"We could try to send him a message." She said thoughtfully before shaking her head. "No that wont work."

"What if we did some sort of awakening spell or something?" Bianca asked excitedly. "I saw one in the book." Phoebe nodded and recalled a memory that had been buried for quite some time.

"If it worked on Piper then it'll definitely work on Chris." Phoebe said encouragingly. "I'll go look for the spell, you stay here and watch Chris." Phoebe said, about to turn and leave.

"No." Bianca said. They needed to help Chris as soon as possible and Bianca would be faster.. "I should go. I can shimmer over there faster." Bianca said, readying herself.

"I'm not so sure about..." Phoebe began worriedly. If Wyatt had went nuts then he'd probably kill her. Then, when he stopped being nuts, he'd be very upset with himself for killing Chris's girlfriend. Phoebe shook her head, getting a headache.

"Watch Chris." Bianca said as she shimmered out.

"... that." Phoebe finished to herself, shaking her head. That girl was definitely familiar. If only she could place it. Phoebe shook her head at herself and picked up the phone to call ladybug and assure her that everything's alright.

Five minuets later Phoebe hung up and Bianca shimmered back in with the spell.

"Alright it says we need a poppet and some of Chris's blood." Bianca said, looking around the room for a poppet.

"Oh, I've got the poppet." Phoebe said, running over to a large toy box filled with various items. Scouring through it Phoebe explained, "We were going to give away some of the girls old toys. You know, to the salvation army and stuff." Finally finding an old, raggedy, doll Phoebe went back over to Bianca and looked at her worriedly. "Although I don't know how we're going to get his blood without hurting him."

Bianca already had a solution to that problem however. First she needed to distract Phoebe though. "Will you look over the spell, see if I copied it right?" Bianca asked with genuine worry. The worry wasn't over the spell, it was over Chris. Phoebe nodded and took the spell. Bianca took a deep breath before conjuring and athame and sliding it smoothly over Chris's arm. Blood poured from the wound and Bianca grabbed the eye dropper she had snagged from the manor and filled it.

"Hey!" Phoebe cried, appalled. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" Phoebe asked. Bianca quickly tied a cloth around the wound and added pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Doing what you couldn't." Bianca answered, standing back up. "OK, let's do this." Phoebe rolled her eyes at Bianca's methods, but let it go since the bleeding stopped. Placing the poppet on Chris's chest she poured one drop over it's body.

"Alright. Let's read it together. The more magic the better, right?" Phoebe said, handing the spell off to Bianca. They each placed a hand on Chris and a hand on the poppet as they read the spell.

_"Troubled blood with sleeps unease_

_Remove the cause of this disease_

_Sleep eternal never more_

_And shift this source of evil born_

_To this poppet, who none shall mourn"_

Bianca and Phoebe waiting with baited breath when... nothing happened. "Damn it!" Bianca cursed and she threw the poppet across the room angrily. "What do we do now?" She asked, her voice tinged with desperation.

"We'll figure something out." Phoebe promised Bianca, herself and Chris.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chris's Head:_

_Chris strode through the streets warily. He was cold, hungry and wet. It was February and Chris had been on the run from Wyatt for four months now. Magic had been exposed a year ago and the resistance was being formed, but it was slow making. Securing a building with the few people he had seemed to be the hardest part. They were all out scouting a college campus so Chris was on his own, outside, in the cold. _

_Wearily he walked up the streets remembering easier times. A familiar ache formed in his heart as Chris remembered how things used to be. _

_Suddenly Chris's head snapped up and he heard chanting ahead. That was never good. Chris ran towards the sound, having forgotten that he was supposed to be in hiding. As he got closer the chanting became more pronounced. "BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!" A desperate scream could be heard. A young women was begging for help. _

_"Shit." Chris muttered, running faster. If he didn't get there soon then they would burn her and there'd be nothing he could do about it._

_Entering the clearing it appeared that Wyatt had found another witch to burn to continue to build his alliance with the mortals. _

_"Now we will burn the witch!" Wyatt said, pausing between the last three words for dramatic effect. Dramatic applause issued from the crowd as the supposed 'witch' screamed her innocence once more._

_Chris felt anger burn through him and thought, not for the first time, that if anyone should burn it should be Wyatt. "Hey!" Chris called, enjoying the attention that his scream got. "Watch this." Chris screamed before orbing out behind the witch, grabbing her and orbing back out. The terrified screams of the crowd and Wyatt's roar of power following him back to the street._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Think, think, think." Phoebe muttered to herself. She had called Piper and Paige, but they were stuck on an airplane and Paige couldn't exactly orb them out without looking suspicious.

"If only we could project ourselves into Chris's mind. He'd recognize us and he'd be able to hear us. Right?" Bianca said. Phoebe looked at her doubtfully and Bianca elaborated. "If Chris is seeing his past life then he must be seeing random flashes of all of it, otherwise he would've woken up by now, right?" Bianca started, waiting for Phoebe's OK.

"Right." Phoebe agreed, wondering were this was going.

"So if that's true then our Chris should be stuck in a void at random intervels when the spell is deciding what to show him, right?" Bianca asked, feeling a confident smile slowly break out over her face.

"Right." Phoebe agreed again, starting to see were Bianca was going with this and smiling as well.

"So if we appear in the void and bring him some sort of reversal spell then he should be able to say it with me and break out, right?" Bianca finsihed already formulating idea's for both spells.

"That just might work. I know a spell that will take us to his head, but you'll have to write the reversal spell while I remember the other one." Phoebe said, already gathering paper and pen.

"Deal." Bianca said and the two of them got to work. "You know that you can't come, right." Bianca said, wanting to get everything clear.

"What?" Phoebe looked shocked. "Why not?" She asked incredulously.

"Because if we're both unconscious who's going to protect us." Bianca pointed out, still trying to work on her spell.

"Oh..." Phoebe said thinking it over. On the one hand she wanted to help Chris and she still wasn't sure if she even trusted this girl, but on the other hand it was there only hope. "Alright."

Ten minuets later the spells were ready and ready to be cast.

_"Life to life_

_And mind to mind_

_Our spirits now will intertwine  
_

_We meld our souls_

_And journey to_

_The one who's thoughts_

_We wish we knew."_


	5. Memories

**A Brother's Journey**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/n: I LOVE this story!! I can't wait to type more._

Bianca gasped as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Phoebe looked at her for a second before picking her up and hauling her into a chair were she would be more comfortable.

Once Bianca was seated Phoebe felt another wave of deja vu crash over her. This was seriously getting annoying. Phoebe gently reached out to touch Bianca's hair when she was thrown into a premonition.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Preminition:_

_"NO!" Chris let out an anguished cry as he violently threw his arm out and ripped the man standing in front of him off of his feet, into a chandelier, and then down onto the ground. Once satisfied that he was knocked Chris cried out, "Bianca!" and began running towards her. "Bianca, no." Chris said tearfully, taking in the wood through her stomach and knowing her chances of survival were slim to none._

_"Ha-Haven't we been here b-before?" Bianca asked with a watery smile. She also understood her fate, but Bianca was ok with it. After a lifetime of fighting, Bianca was tired of it. She was almost happy for the relief._

_"Maybe we will be again." Chris said through his tears, trying to smile back and only managing a painful grimace._

_"Maybe." Bianca whispered, her strength quickly running out. Chris groaned and rested his head on Bianca's chest, wishing that fate wouldn't be so cruel to him. "I-If you can finish what we s-started." Bianca said, shakily handing Chris her engagement ring. Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to be strong for the millions and billions of people who were counting on him. "Hurry." Bianca whispered as the man groaning, starting to stir. "Take the spell so he can't send anyone else." Chris looked over at the man with hate before turning back to Bianca with sad eyes, unwilling to leave her. "Go." Bianca urged quietly. Their eyes locked one final time expressing all the love and emotions that they couldn't say before Chris nodded and stood up._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh my God!" Phoebe squealed. Of course! This wasn't some random demon girlfriend of Chris's, this was Bianca. Even though the last, and only, time Phoebe had meet her Bianca was evil, Phoebe still felt trust towards her.

Bianca and Chris had an intense connection. Phoebe had felt it for a split second and it was enough to send her reeling for hours. They needed each other, they loved each other, and they'd do anything for each other, even die for each other.

Phoebe felt more confidence then before and quickly picked up the phone to call Piper and Paige to do what Phoebe does best with love; obsess over it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca closed her eyes against the wave of nausea that washed over her moments ago. Her stomach was churning and her heart was beating so fast, Bianca was sure she was having a heart attack. Bianca took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together for Chris's sake. Anxiety was clawing at her like an angry cat. She had to save Chris. There was no other option. At least, not for her. If she couldn't save him... Bianca shuddered, unable to imagine a world without Chris.

"Bianca?" Chris called out, amazed to see Bianca here. Where ever here is.

"Chris!" Bianca screamed with relief, happy to see him alive. Running towards him she flung her arms around him and held on tightly. "Thank God your OK." She whispered sincerely, feeling tears of joy spring into her eyes.

"Of course I'm OK." Chris said. "You know me." He joked, trying to alleviate some of the tension. Bianca slapped his arm lightly and laughed.

"Listen we need to get out of here." Bianca said, looking around with disgust. They were in some kind of mystical holding cell. Everything was dark and black and Bianca couldn't even make out her hand in front of her face.

"Ya I know but..." Chris began, but trailed off suspiciously. "Wait a minuet. How did you get here?" Chris asked. Bianca was a mortal and there was no way that this was a mortal problem. The things he saw... Chris didn't understand what was happening.

Bianca's eyes widened as she remembered that Chris didn't know her secret, who she really was. "I'll tell you later." Bianca said quickly. They didn't have time to go through this now. First they had to get out of here, then Chris could vanquish her. "Listen your aunt gave me this reversal spell and it should..." Bianca began hurriedly, wanting to get out before another memory started.

"Spells?" Chris asked incredulously. "You know about spells?" He repeated, shaking his head. This was not going to end well.

"Yes, but we don't have much time before the next memory starts." Bianca said, trying to hurry things along.

"Memory?" Chris asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Wyatt was never evil. He couldn't be. Although he had been acting knd of strange lately... Chris shuddered, not even going there. "Is that what I've been seeing? Memories?" Chris asked, praying the answer would be no.

"Yes, but we believe they're from you past life." Bianca said quickly, shoving the reversal spell at Chris. "Now come on, we've got to go." Before Chris could ask who 'we' are the void around them began shimmering and disipating rapidly until here was nothing left, but a bright flash of white.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe hung up the phone and looked around her house with a smile. Piper had been furious that Chris never told her, Paige had been happy for him, but promised to vanquish her if she hurt her 'favorite sarcastic nephew'.

Phoebe glanced at Bianca and Chris worridedly, hoping that they would wake up soon. Anxiety made it's presence known to Phoebe and she bit her lip. She needed to figure out what was up with Wyatt considering she couldn't really help Bianca and Chris right now.

Phoebe smirked as she got up, having a great thought. She'd surround Bianca and Chris with pyrate crystals and then they'd be protected. That way Phoebe could go and see what's up with Wyatt.

Once Chris and Bianca were surrounded by three different sets of crystals Phoebe started chanting.

_"Powers of family rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Bring me to Wyatt far or near_

_Bring me to him and alleviate my fear"_

White balls filled with magic and engery surrounded Phoebe before carrying her off to Wyatt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was in the attic at the manor looking through the book of shadows for a vanquishing potion. Images of Chris was running through his mind and anger ran through Wyatt's blood.

Every fight they ever had was all Wyatt could see. Every time they argued, even over the smallest things, now seemed monumentally huge. Wyatt clenched his fist to hold off the anger long enough for him to make a vanquishing potion for Chris and the Phoenix.

Wyatt had met her once before, Bianca he thought her name was, and he had liked her. But that was before Chris's true nature was revealed to him and Wyatt realized that Chris needed to be destroyed; him and anyone who tried to protect him.

Finally finding the page he was looking for Wyatt stopped, memorized the ingredients and set to work.

One hour later both potions were done and Wyatt was just about ready to scry for him when Phoebe materialized in the room. Wyatt's anger screamed at him, telling him that she couldn't be trusted. Wyatt listened and readied an energy ball behind his back.

Phoebe materialized in front of Wyatt and immediately recognized the glint in his eyes. Anger. Phoebe had seen this kind of anger once or twice before and it never ended well. It was magical anger so Phoebe should be able to get rid of it. Cautiously Phoebe took a step back and held her hands in the air.

"Hey Wyatt. What are you up to?" Phoebe asked in a falsely chipper voice. Wyatt looked at her suspiciously and shook the energy ball out, thinking she might be here to help.

"I need to destroy Chris and his girlfriend. Are you here to help?" Wyatt asked in a voice Phoebe had never heard before. Anger and power radiated from him and Phoebe's eyes widened. Phoebe shivered, wondering if this was what the Wyatt in the other Chris's future looked like.

"Why do you want to destroy Chris?" Phoebe asked, stalling for time.

"Are you here to help or not?" Wyatt asked dangerously aiming his energy ball. Phoebe gasped, surprised that Wyatt would threaten to kill her.

"Hey! Easy boy." Phoebe said, raising her hands slowly into the air again. "Of course I'm here to help. I'll write a spell to summon them." Phoebe said, planning on writing a spell to de-anger Wyatt instead.

"Why wouldn't scrying or the witch to witch spell work?" Wyatt asked suspiciously, not letting the energy ball go.

"Because they're probably magically protected." Phoebe said, gathering up a pen and paper.

"Alright, you have five minuets." Wyatt said, extinguishing his energy ball and watching her closely.

"No problem." Phoebe said easily, starting to write the spell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chris's Head:_

_Bianca ran for it. Running from a fight was against her nature, but she had to get back to the resistance and warn Chris about what she had just found out. Bursting through the resistance doors Bianca was immediately greeted by security._

_"Who the hell are you?" The biggest of them asked, holding his hands out in a defensive gesture. Sweat poured down Bianca's face as she realized that she wasn't in the system yet. She wasn't supposed to be for another week._

_"I need to see Chris." Bianca said between puffs of breath. There was no way she could fight them because then every magical creature in the resistance would come out and kill her._

_"Name?" A younger man inquired, pulling out a laptop._

_"I'm not in the system." Bianca said. Looks of hatred were aimed at her so she rushed to explain before they could kill her. "I'm Chris's girlfriend, Bianca. I'm a spy for the resistance. I'm high up in Lord Wyatt's ranks. I've just discovered a plan of his that will need Chris's immediate attention." Bianca hurried in a panicked voice. They were running out of time..._

_"No way! Chris wouldn't allow scum like you in here. Not if you've ever worked for Wyatt. Your too much of a liability." A young women said, glaring at Bianca with distrustful eyes. "Besides, I smell demon blood. Your a demon!"_

_" No, I'm not. I'm a Phoenix. We're witches that could be good or evil..Damn it. We don't have much time left. I need Chris now!" Bianca screamed furiously. If she didn't get her message to Chris them blood would be split. _

_"Kill her." The younger man told the other two coldly as he turned to walked away. Bianca's eyes narrowed dangerously. The resistance base was loud and huge, there was no way Chris would here her, no matter how loud she screamed, but it was worth a shot. _

_"CHRIS!" Bianca bellowed, dodging a potion easily. "CHRIS PLEASE!!!" Bianca tried again, dropping to the ground to avoid an energy ball. When all else failed, Bianca resorted to their plan B for these kinds of things. "Wait!" Bianca shouted at the people who she was now furiously fighting. She didn't want to hurt them, but she had to tell Chris what Wyatt was planning._

"Heart to Heart"

_Bianca started to chant, ignoring the outraged screams of the men she continued to fight, and dodge._

"Soul to Soul

Allow our connection to unfold

Here the words that I cry

True love will always try

To find a way

To save the day

Now says we

So mote it be"

_Immediately after Bianca screamed "CHRIS I NEED YOU!" And less then a second later Chris was at her side._

_"Enough." Chris ordered to the attackers. They stopped dead in their tracks, staring at Chris and Bianca with wide eyes. "Leave." Chris ordered coldly, inspecting several burns on Bianca's body from the energy balls that managed to hit her. Once they were alone Chris looked at Bianca with confusion. "Bianca, I told you. That spell is only a last resort. What could possibly be so important that..." Chris trailed off, sensing her panic. "What is it?" Chris asked sharply. "What's going on?"_

_"He's going to kill Paris." Bianca said with wide, fearful eyes. "Tonight, he's going to burn her at stake 20." Bianca rushed. Chris's eyes burned with anger and fear._

_"Are you sure?" Chris asked wearily._

_"Yes." Bianca whispered, equally terrified. Paris was their best psychic and Chris's best friend. She had been captured several months ago. Without here they're plans would fall apart. _

_"Let's go." Chris said, grabbing her hand and running._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Five minuets later the spell was finished.

"Alright." Phoebe said confidently. If this spell didn't work then she'd run for her life and come back later with some kind of cure. "I'll read for you first. That way you can tell me what you think." Phoebe said smoothly, happy she finally figured out how to lie.

"Make it quick." Wyatt said, wanting her to hurry up so he could kill Chris.

_"A spell of anger was cast_

_Stop it now, don't let it last_

_Remove his disease_

_To stop our unease_

_And help us save_

_The one we crave"_

Phoebe finished. Wyatt realized he had been tricked with a roar of anger and threw and energy ball at Phoebe. Gasping in pain she slid to the floor, unconcious.

Several angry red balls surrounded Wyatt and he slid to the floor, the impact of the anger leaving him draining him of all energy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelar was in the underworld, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The Phoenix girl entering Chris was a strange twist, but an excellent distraction for him to administer his ultimate goal.

"My lord!" Drath called excitedly from watching his crystal. "The anger has returned. Now is the perfect time to strike." Drath said with anxiety in his voice. They had to be quick if they wanted to get the twice-blessed while he was still unconscious.

"Prepare the cage.' Zelar called as he shimmered out eagerly, ready to claim his prize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelar shimmered into the Halliwell Manor with fear, having heard the legendary stories about the Charmed Ones his whole life and hoping that he wouldn't run into them. Cautiously he made his way up the stairs and to the attic were he assumed the twice-blessed would be.

Carefully he entered the attic and began laughing at what he saw. Phoebe, the middle Charmed One, was on the floor with a huge burn mark on her stomach. It looked as though she wasn't going to make it and Zelar wanted to jump for joy, but instead he focused on the task at hand.

Walking over to Wyatt Zelar looked down at him with disgust on his face. "Stupid, vulnerable witch." He said before touching Wyatt's shoulder and shimmering them out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chris's Head:_

_Bianca and Chris appeared back in the void with tense expressions. The air around them turned cold and theirs heart rate started to increase for several different reasons._

_Bianca stood a few feet away from Chris, anxiously awaiting some kind of explosion. Chris had inherited his mothers temper and was definitely not someone you wanted to mess with. Regret and worry filled Bianca and she wanted to smack herself for hiding this from Chris. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Bianca figured he wouldn't be able to handle it, but if their past lives were anything to go by..._

_Speaking of their past lives, what the heck was that about. What were they doing and who was Lord Wyatt? A frightening thought struck Bianca as she realized that that might've been Wyatt's past self. What if Wyatt had been evil once and she and Chris had fought him._

_Bianca shuddered, unable to imagine how difficult it would be to fight Wyatt, the twice-blessed, especially if he was evil. Bianca bit her lip anxiously, wishing Chris would say something instead of just staring into space. Worry and panic filled her as she realized that their was a possibility that their relationship wouldn't survive this. Tears of regret burned her eyes, but Bianca didn't allow them to fall. She didn't want Chris's decision about them to be influenced by pity._

_Chris was in a state of shock. For months he and Bianca had been closer then anyone he'd ever known before. He thought that they trusted each other immensely and now he realized that he had been lied to all along. Bianca's mother wanted to think that Bianca's boyfriend was evil, just like her._

_Evil... the word rang in Chris's mind, obscuring everything else. There was no way Bianca could be evil. She was so wonderful and nice and... a liar. Chris sighed in confusion. He didn't know what to do. What he did know was that he could deal with this later. First they needed to get out of here._

_"Get the spell. We're leaving." Chris said to Bianca tensely and with anger. Bianca felt a tear drip down her face, hearing the anger and sorrow in his voice. _

_"You wont be able to see it." She reminded him quietly hoping this wouldn't anger her further._

_"Just repeat the spell we heard in the last memory and I'll be able to here your thoughts." Chris said shortly, only saying what was absoluetly nessacary and no more. Disgust filled his voice, along with intense anger. _

_"OK." Bianca said timidly, trying not to give away her tears. After repeated the spell they both started to chant:_

"Outside time and outside space

Return us now to our place

Send us back from whence we came

Protect us from the memories and pain"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Fights and Tears

**A Brother's Journey**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: I hope you love this chapter, and the story in general, as much as I do! :)_

Chris and Bianca jolted awake with major headaches. Suddenly they had vague notions of every aspect of their past lives. They knew things that never happened, but felt as though they had. These... memories, for lack of a better word, were recent. It didn't seem like they were from a past life and Chris filed that notion away for later consideration. Pushing feelings of animosity towards Wyatt away Bianca looked around the room for Phoebe, only to find it empty.

"Where's Phoebe?" Bianca asked Chris, temporarily pushing aside their issues for the sake of Phoebe's life. If Wyatt got to her then Bianca would never forgive herself.

"I don't know. Phoenixes can be evil apparently so why don't you tell me. Did you kill her?" Chris asked coldly ignoring Bianca's flinch and remorseful expression. Anger and disgust filled his lungs. He was not going to go through what his Aunt Phoebe went through with Cole. No way in- or out of- hell.

"No, I didn't. Chris, I swear I'm good. Please. You have to believe me." Bianca pleaded, for once letting down her tough exterior and begging. Chris looked at her with disgust before turning away and shaking his head. Suddenly, and surprisingly, anger started to fill Bianca up. Chris wasn't a saint or anything. Technically he kept secrets from her too. "Hey I'm not the only one who hid who I am, Mr. Son-Of-Piper-Halliwell-The-Oldest-Living-Charmed-One." Bianca said with a snarl. "I'm not the only one who constantly lied." She reminded him coldly, some of her old and evil personality slid through.

Chris sighed and looked away, knowing she was right. That wasn't the point though. Sure Chris had had his secrets, but that was for a good reason. He thought he was protecting her, an innocent. Rage filled him at her implications. "I'm not the one who's evil!" Chris shouted at her, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "What Bianca? Are you just pretending to like me so you can kill me? Or my family? Because if that's it..." Chris said furiously, about to make some serious death threats.

"Chris that's not it at all." Bianca cried, standing up. Desperation surged through her veins at the very thought of someone hurting Chris. "I saved you. When you collapsed I went to the book to find a spell or something that would save you, then came here to ask Phoebe for help!" Bianca shouted, pleading with him to understand.

"Bullshit!" Chris bellowed, furious that she had tried to turn this around on him. "You probably just did all of this because some other demons plan interrupted yours." Chris screamed, spit flying from his mouth and eyes flashing.

"How can you say that?" Bianca screamed back with pain. She couldn't believe what he was saying. After everything he was going to turn on her now. Bianca knew that she should've told him, but she hadn't wanted to risk losing him and now she might lose him anyways.

"How can I say that?" Chris repeated incredulously. "I just found out that you've been lying to me for months! And it was probably just so I wouldn't vanquish your sorry, evil, ass!" Chris spat, looking at her as though she wasn't fit to be scum on his shoes.

"I'm not evil!" Bianca cried, tears slowly making their way down her face as her world came crashing down around her. "Chris I gave up everything for you. My family, my heritage, everything!" Bianca said, her heart aching at the thought of losing Chris too.

"How do I know Bianca?" Chris cried. "How can I ever trust you again?" He asked, his voice lowering after several random objects flew across the room.

"I don't know!" Bianca cried, tears running down her cheeks faster. "I'm sorry, Chris." She screamed, trying to force him to understand. "I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to tell you and risk losing you. I'm sorry!" She screamed, trying not to sound hysterical and failing. She needed Chris. Bianca couldn't live without him. It wasn't just that they were in love. Bianca felt as though Chris was part of who she was. Part of her soul. Losing him would be like losing half of who she was. The good half.

"Good luck with not losing me." Chris said coldly. Bianca's face broke and sobs flew from her, uncontrolled. Chris coldly watched as Bianca professed her remorse and begged him to forgive her.

"Chris..." Bianca said, trying to gain some control over herself. "I LOVE YOU!" She finally screamed, running out of energy. Wearily she sunk into the couch, put her face in her hands, and cried.

Chris watched Bianca with conflicting emotions. She seemed extremely sincere, but Chris still felt betrayed by her. There was no amount of tears and 'I"m sorry's' that could fix this. Chris shook his head at himself, realizing that he had fallen in love with her. He couldn't watch her be in so much pain. It was breaking his heart. Several tears ran down Chris's face as he tried to decide what to do.

Bianca sat there and cried. She couldn't believe this was happening. She already loved Chris so much and they'd only been going out for a little while. Bianca couldn't lose him, she loved him too much. What she had said was true. Most of her family thought she was insane or a screw up by now. That and every witch as far back in Bianca's ancestry as she could go had been evil. She had turned her back on everything for him, and Bianca couldn't believe that she was just going to sit there and watch him walk away.

Chris shook his head. Bianca was in so much pain and every instinct in him screamed to comfort her, but here was a part of him- a big part- that just wanted to let her suffer for what she had done. Finally unable to stand it anymore Chris, with tears streaming down his face, walked up to Bianca and sat next to her.

"Bianca." Chris said wearily. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if he wanted to say or do anything. Gently, he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. Bianca's eyes were wide and fearful, terrified of losing the one anchor to good, and to love, that she had. "We'll get through this." Chris promised her sincerely. He knew it know. No matter what happened, he needed her in his life, and that was just the way things were.

"Really?" Bianca asked, to afraid of loss to hope that what Chris said would be true. Chris nodded and Bianca cried harder for a minuet, relief flooding her senses. "I love you." Bianca said again, with passion.

Tears streamed down Chris's face as he answered truthfully, "I love you too." They kissed for a long moment before breaking apart and hugging each other tightly. "But," Chris warned, "No more secrets."

"Never." Bianca promised, sniffling.

----------------------------------------------------

Wyatt woke up with a pounding headache and on a hold hard surface. Groaning he rolled over and wondered if he had had something to drink last night. Wyatt shook his head a little, trying to clear the fog. Unfortunately, all the shaking did was increase his head ache and Wyatt groaned again, trying to stand up.

"Yes, the headache is just a little side effect. It'll go away in a little while." A voice called out to Wyatt, sounding extremely chipper.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked with confusion, not recognizing the voice.

"Guess again." The voice said gleefully and much sounded much closer. Instantly Wyatt's eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings. He was trapped in a steel, obviously magic proof, cage. Outside the cage was a demon, who appeared to be way to happy about that. "Welcome to my home." He said grinning at Wyatt as though he was something delicious to eat.

"Where am I?" Wyatt asked with fear, looking around and realizing that he must be in the underworld. "Who are you?" He demanded angrily, standing up and wrapping his hands around the bars of his cage.

The demon laughed at him before backing up a pace. "Where are my manors?" The demon chidded himself with a short laugh. "My name is Zelar." He said as he backed away from the cage and turned to a table with with different ceremonial tools.

Wyatt eye'd him warily and scanned his surrounds, looking for a good weapon should he escape. "Don't bother trying to use your magic." Zelar called over his shoulder. "It wont do you any good." He said gleefully, his plan finally taking off and working perfectly.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked in the most demanding voice he could muster.

"Ah.." The demon began, smiling. "The age old question." Shaking his head slightly, apparently at Wyatt's inability to come up with anything original, Zelar turned around and smiled at him.

"What?" Wyatt asked, creeped out with the demons obvious happiness.

"Ta, ta." Zelar called, shimmering out and laughing.

"What the hell?" Wyatt asked, shaking his head at the obvious insanity of the demon that captured him. "Chris." Wyatt called, hoping their connection would work even though he was in the underworld and Chris wasn't- something they had never bothered to test before. "Chris!" Wyatt tried again, a little louder this time. When no one came for several minuets desperation began to fuel Wyatt. He had to get out of this cage and make sure Chris was alright. What if the reason Chris wasn't answering was because he couldn't. What if he was hurt or worse... "CHRIS!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelar pooped up in a feild and looked around cautiously. He had to find a whitelighter and kill them, quickly. Running through the field Zelar ran for the witch that he had sensed.

Eventually frustration overcame Zelar and he roared with power. "Come out and play, Witch!" He screamed, hoping to lure her out. "If you don't I'll kill this innocent." He said, pretending to have a person with him.

"There are no innocence around here." A women with red hair called as she turned visible again. Adrenaline pumped through her veins at the thought of facing off with a demon.

"Now there is." Zelar said maliciously, referring to the witch. Lunging forward he pulled out an athame and held it to her throat. The women whimpered softly, wishing she had stayed undetected. "Now," The demon said, panting with excitement. "I want you to call your whitelighter."

"No." The young girl said defiantly.

"I said now, wich!" Zelar screamed, anger and frustration fueling him as he pressed the athame deep into her throat.

"OK, OK." The young girl cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'll do it." Zelar removed some of the pressure. "Tyler!" She cried, not believing the betrayal she was about to commit.

"What is it, Monica?" A man asked concernedly. Seeing the demon his eyes widened. "Let her go." He commanded angrily as he took up a fighting stance.

"Alright." Zelar said, smiling as he slit her throat.

"No!" Tyler screamed, rushing over to heal her. The second he was in range of Zelar, the demon tried to drain his powers by putting his fist in Tyler's body and slowly draining them, but Tyler was ready. Quickly he grabbed the demons incoming fist and threw it away from him, trying to get to his charge. With a primal roar of rage Zelar jumped at Tyler, knocked him to the ground, and stuck his fist in Tyler's stomach. Tyler's powers were slowly taken from his body, as was his life force.

"Thanks for the powers." Zelar said with a smirk as Tyler combusted. White lights flew up Zelars arm and he smiled with satisfaction, turned into Chris, and orbed out.

-----------------------------------------------------

"We've got to find Phoebe." Chris said a few minuets later, once Bianca had calmed down.

"To the book?" Bianca asked with a laugh, feeling as though she was on cloud nine. Chris had found out her darkest secret and didn't hate her. He didn't want to kill her and he even comforted her. Bianca felt as though she could take on the world.

Chris wasn't having as much of a good time as Bianca was. He was glad that they were still together, but now they had some serious trust issues that they would have to work through. However, right now they needed to focus on the book and besides, he loved seeing that smile on Bianca's face.

"To the book." Chris repeated, the sentence feeling right. Suddenly a thought struck him. "What powers do you have?" He asked curiously.

"Shimmering, conjuring and energy balls." Bianca said cautiously, hoping that the shimmering wouldn't upset him too much. Chris merely nodded and was about to say something when Bianca asked, "What powers do you have?" with curiosity.

"Telekinesis, Orbing, Invisibility, and Lightning." Chris said, suddenly feeling sheepish for having more powers then her. "But I just about never use the lightning. It's too dangerous." Chris said, trying to level the playing field.

"Cool." Bianca said, nodding appreciatively. She had never known what his powers were, only that he was Christopher Perry Halliwell, destroyer of demons. Bianca had spent a lot of time in the underworld while she was still evil, before she met Chris, and she had heard rumors about him and his brother. Something had been telling her to find out more about him, but Bianca had dismissed the feeling and moved on with whatever job she was hired for at the time. "So do you want me to shimmer and meet you there?" Bianca asked, wondering how this was going to work.

"I'd rather orb you." Chris said shortly. Off of Bianca's offended look he elaborated, "It's too soon for me to see you using powers that are typically associated with demons." Chris said softly, trying to show her that he could accept who she is, given enough time. Bianca nodded and reached out for his hand.

"Chris." Bianca said in a hurried voice, stopping him mid-orb. Chris raised an eye brow at her and Bianca smiled at him. "Thank you." She said sincerely. Chris smiled back at her softly.

"I love you Bianca." He said sincerely, staring into her eyes and orbing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelar orbed into his cavern, disguised as Chris. This was too easy. All he needed now was some of the twice-blessed's blood and then he could finish his potion.

"Chris!" Wyatt said, excitedly. "Your here." Wyatt breathed in relief, trusting Chris to take care of everything.

"Stand back." Zelar/Chris warned. Wyatt stepped back and Zelar through a potion at the cage, breaking it open.

"Thanks man." Wyatt said, about to climb out. "I owe you one."

"Hold on a second." Zelar said, putting on a worried face.

"What?" Wyatt asked, stopping in his tracks and looking around suspiciously, expecting to find a trap somewhere.

Zelar walked forward and put a look of concern on his face, promising himself that this would be the last time he'd have to do this kind of work and then he'd be the source! Carefully Zelar stepped into the cage, looked at Wyatt, and cocked his head. Quickly he pulled out an athame and cut Wyatt's arm. Blood dripping from the athame he scrambled out of the cage and closed it behind him, trapping Wyatt once more.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, hurt. "What the hell is going on?" Wyatt asked, holding his hand to his cut to stop the bleeding.

"What's going on is that your losing a brother." Zelar sneered, enjoying messing with the witches mind. Emotions flashed across Wyatt's face and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you under some kind of a spell or something?" Wyatt asked, not believing what had been said.

"No, I just finally understand things now." Zelar said, enjoying the look of horror on Wyatt's face and going with it. "It's all about power, that's it. And those who are to weak to use it..." Zelar trailed off, staring heatedly at Wyatt. "Shouldn't have it."

Wyatt stared at him with disbelief. That didn't sound at all like Chris. Wyatt shook his head and tried to convince himself that his wasn't happening. "Chris... what the hell is wrong with you?" Wyatt asked anxiously, not liking were this was going.

"Nothings wrong with me, Wyatt." Zelar said, staring at Wyatt as though he really was Chris, and really enjoying himself. "It's you. You came out wrong. Not a single male in years and you pop out. Grams was right, you need to be destroyed." Zelar said, mimicking rumors he had heard in the underworld.

Wyatt's eyes started to glisten as what Zelar/Chris was saying sunk in. Wyatt looked at him with pain in his eyes and shook his head, not understanding. This wasn't like Chris at all. He and Chris had a good relationship and Chris would never say those things no matter what. Wyatt's heart clenched in pain and he felt as though he was suffocating. This couldn't be happening. That couldn't be Chris.

Zelar smiled with satisfaction when he saw the tears and orbed out. The orbs convinced Wyatt that who he had seen was Chris and he sunk to the ground in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Bianca orbed into the attic in the manor and Bianca stumbled back, holding her stomach. "Uhggg!" Bianca said, trying her hardest not to throw up. Chris looked at her and laughed.

"You alright?" He asked, trying his hardest not to show his laughter, and failing miserably. He loved Bianca's reaction to orbing. It was hilarious to him. The women who could kick anyone's ass for the slightest problem was down for the count because of orbing. Chris chuckled.

"That sucked." Bianca said, breathing heavily. Chris chuckled again before turning around and gasping. Bianca turned around and followed his gaze, sucking in her breath and instantly straightening up. Chris was frozen, standing there and staring at her as though he was praying it was just a mirage.

Phoebe was spread eagle on the floor with a large energy ball burn on her stomach. She was deathly pale and there was a pool of blood around her. Her eyes were closed and neither of them could tell if se was still breathing or not.

"Oh my god!" Bianca cried, running towards Phoebe. Bianca dropped to the ground next to her and quickly checked for a pulse. Finding one Bianca sighed in relief and quickly checked to see if she was breathing. Bianca's sigh of relief turned into groan of despair. "Chris, she's not breathing." Bianca said, throwing off her jacket and freeing her arms. Quickly she leaned down and began to blow measured breathes into Phoebe's mouth. "Chris!" Bianca shouted, snapping him out of his daze.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Chris called, running forward and watching as Bianca tried to keep breathing for Phoebe. "AUNT PAIGE!" Chris screamed. After waiting for a few minuets with no response he reluctantly called "WYATT!" Chris wasn't sure if he was ready to face Wyatt or not. Chris wasn't sure what to think anymore. After receiving the knowledge about Wyatt's evil self and what he did, plus what the Wyatt here said, Chris didn't know what to think of him, or even how to react. But if it helped save Phoebe then Chris would do anything.

No one came to Chris's worried calls, but he seemed unable to think of anything else to do. Tears were running down his face and Bianca worried that at any moment he would have a panic attack. Several seconds later Chris changed tactics. "We have to get her to the hospital." He said, trying to remain calm. Quickly he shoved his tears away, reached for Bianca and Phoebe and orbed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Drama, Drama and More Drama

**A Brothers Journey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Chris or Wyatt or anyone.**

_A/N: OMG! I love this story. I'm having so much fun with it. I never imagined that I'd be able to write this much angst, it makes me very happy. I'm one of those crazy people that love to see Chris hurt... muahahaha._

Zelar orbed into a large cave, filled with thousands of demons. After getting over the inital discomfort of orbing Zelar straightened up and walked through the croud to a large podium up front.

"My friends!" Zelar began in his deep, gravelly voice. Excitement and adrenaline were racing through his veins. His blood was pumping so fast Zelar swore he was about to be vanquished. "We are about to make history!" Zelar screamed, enjoying the clapping and roars of agreement. "Watch." He commanded, giddy. Smiling, he turned to a large pot filled with a muddy looking substance. Hands shaking with anticipation Zelar quickly tapped the athame three times, and allowed three drops of Wyatt's blood to enter the potion.

A blindingly white flash erupted from the pot, and the demons shielded their eyes against the intense power they were witnessing. Once the light had stopped Zelar looking into the potion and laughed excitedly at the now pure white substance.

"Get ready!" Zelar commanded, smiling with glee. Quickly he filled up a vial and drank the potion. This potion would serve an important purpose for Zelar. He had been waiting for this for almost three years. He had wanted to make sure that this potion would be perfect and now the time was here! Zelar was lifted into the air by an invisible force as white lightning raced up and down his body. Zelar threw his head back in extacy before finally being dropped back down.

Landing on his feet Zelar looked around at the excited, anxious and suspicious gazes that were upon him before throwing his head back and laughing once more. "Excalibur!" Zelar called, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Excalibur orbed into his hand and the crowd quieted anxiously, waiting to see if it would reject him or not. Several moments later Zelar cheered in triumph and the demons cheered with him, for he now controlled the legendary Excalibur.

Fireballs were thrown to the roof of the cave in celebration and all of the demons rushed forward for a better look. Zelar showed off his new prize for several moments before getting back on track.

"Now!" Zelar called, above the insanity of the demons below him. "Let's kill us some Elders!" Zelar shouted, howling with excitement. Roars of anticipation and excitement followed his pronouncement as the demons linked together and Zelar orbed them, and Excalibur, out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris orbed Phoebe, himself and Bianca into an alleyway next to the hospital. Chris quickly put one of Phoebe's arms across his shoulders and Bianca did the same. Running through the doors they quickly screamed out for help. Chris didn't think about what was happening to Phoebe. He couldn't. If he did then Chris knew he would fall apart and he wouldn't be any help to anyone.

Doctors and nurses came running out of nowhere and put Phoebe on a gurney. They took her blood pressure and heart rate and started shouting numbers to each other that made absoluetely no sense to Chris. He shook his head and felt light headed, as though he was going to faint.

Bianca watched Chris nervously, realizing that he had gone into a state of shock. Bianca was a pretty used to seeing this by now. In her families line of work you had to be good at what you did and there was always a chance that you would be killed. Unfortunately Bianca had seen a lot of death in her life and, while she was horrified that this happened, she wasn't very shocked by the state Phoebe was in.

Gently Bianca reached over and grabbed Chris's hand. Her careing and concerned eyes washed over him, trying to erase his panic and anxiety. Eventually the doctors said that they would need to give Phoebe surgery and remove the dead skin. Bianca and Chris were led into an empty waiting room, and were told that the surgery would take a few hours.

For the first hour they sat there in silence before Bianca finally broke the silence. "Are you OK, Chris?" She asked, watching him worriedly. They hadn't unlocked hands the entire time they'd sat there and his hands were sweating a lot. Bianca didn't really mind, but she was very concerned about him. After all of the new knowledge they gained, Bianca wasn't sure if Chris could handle much more.

Chris nodded mutely, his mind going a thousand miles a minuet. Pieces of his earlier conversation with Wyatt ran through his head, and Chris compared them to the evil Wyatt he now knew existed. Chris's thoughts flashed back to Phoebe, lying on the floor in her apartment, dead, surrounded by the dead bodies of her daughters. Chris shook his head, trying to remind himself that that never happened, and trying to distinguish between then and now, between what could of been and what actually is.

"I think that wasn't Wyatt." Chris said to Bianca in a monotone voice. Shaking his head, and clearing his throat, Chris elaborated. "I don't think that was our past lives either." Chris said, unable to explain what he was feeling and thinking.

Bianca nodded in agreement. "But if they weren't our past lives then what were they?" Bianca asked in confusion. She had thought that everything seemed too familiar. Wyatt being extremely anger earlier hadn't surprised Bianca, it was almost as if she expected it. But that didn't make sense because the Wyatt Bianca had meet was nice and happy and very optimistic.

"I don't know." Chris said with frustration, standing up and pacing the room. Bianca watched him worriedly, not liking the amount of stress he was under. Bianca wished she could do something to help him, to make it better, but unfortunately she didn't understand their situation any better then Chris did.

"Maybe it really happened once." Bianca said, trying to come up with a plausible reason. "Maybe Wyatt was evil once and your aunts and mom reversed time and fixed it or something." Bianca said with intense confusion, grasping at straws, but willing to give any theory a shot if it would give Chris, and her, some peace of mind.

"I don't think so." Chris said, kneeling in front of her and looking into her eyes with a familiar, yet vauge intensity. "I have memories of my mom and my aunts years before I was born." Chris said, looking at Bianca imploringly. She looked back at him with wide eyes, wondering what could've happened to cause that and wondering if they even wanted to know. "I hear myself calling them Piper, Paige and Phoebe. I think I was their whitelighter." Chris said in a wondering voice, wishing he knew what was going on.

"How is that possible?" Bianca whispered, wondering what in the world they had stumbled onto.

"I don't know!" Chris said with frustration, pushing away from her and standing up. Walking over to the nearest wall Chris banged his head against it several times, trying to force answers into his head and the memories out. Chris usually wasn't self destructive, not at all, but all of those memories and the stress, was messing with his head.

"Chris!" Bianca said, horrified. Quickly she ran up to him and grabbed his head between her hands, preventing him from doing anymore damage. "Hey," She said softly, looking into his eyes, "We're going to get through this. I promise." She said watching as Chris slowly allowed a tear to fall. "Baby..." Bianca said as she reached forward and gently wipped away his tear.

Leaning forward the two lovers kissed in eternal passion, passion that survived so much that nothing could tear the two of them apart. Finally leaning away from each other Chris looked at Bianca in embarrassment. Chris felt as though he was supposed to stay strong for her, like he had to protect her from something... or someone. "I'm sorry." Chris said sincerely.

"Don't be." Bianca told him gently leading him over to a chair and taking his face in her hands again and looking at his forehead, checking for bruises. "Are you alright?" Bianca asked, repeated her earlier statement.

"Fine." Chris said, leaning into her hands. "I've got to find Wyatt. He's not supposed to be this way. Something happened, something big, and now, for whatever reason, Wyatt is supposed to be good. Someone fought really hard to keep him good. We can't let Wyatt turn now, not after everything." Chris said with conviction, understanding this statements truth, but not understanding how it came about.

"What about Phoebe." Bianca asked, agreeing that they had to find Wyatt, but also worried for the middle Charmed One.

"I'm trusting you to stay here with her. Call me if you need to." Chris said, smiling at her and trusting her completely.

"OK, but when you get back..." Bianca started, only to be interupted.

"If, I get back." Chris said, deja vu washing over the couple.

"Baby, you have to make it back." Bianca said with confusion, not understanding were the words were coming from. "If, you want to marry me." Suddenly the door opened and they were pulled back into the present, their eyes glazed over, looking and feeling as though they had no idea what was happening.

"Marry you?" Chris asked with confusion, the feeling behind the words seeming right.

"I..." Bianca said, with confusion. "I don't know were that came from. I think it was another memory." Bianca said shaking her head. Chris shrugged and looked at the couple who entered the room, apparently waiting for their loved one to get out of surgery as well.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Chris said, giving her a quick kiss. Bianca nodded, urging him to hurry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelar orbed into the heavens with his army of demons, all screaming war cries. The elders turned at the sudden interuption of their peace and screamed in terror, unsure of what to do. The powers of Elders are mental, not physical, so they couldn't orb.

Several whitelighters grabbed as many Elders as they could and orbed out, but it wasn't enough. Fireballs flew throught the air and smoke turned the white interior to a disgusting gray.

Excalibur slid gracefully through the air, desemating anything in it's path. Demon after demon charged, destroying as many Elders as possible.

Elders everywhere fell, defeated by their enemies. Screams of terror echoed throughout the open space. Bodies blended together in the chaos and confusion and piles of ashes littered the floor, bodies of demons that got in the way of other demons. It was a war ground, and the side of good was about to lose; permanently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris orbed over to the manor and entered the attic, trying his hardest to ignore the blood on his hands and on the floor. Quickly Chris ran over to the book and began flipping through the pages, leaving stains on every page he touched.

First and foremost Chris decided to get rid of the blood. No way was he going to let Wyatt see that, evil or not. Finally deciding on his aunt Paige's favorite spell, Chris began to chant;

_"Let the object of objection _

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the scene_

_To be unseen"_

Next Chris looked for the summoning spell; ready to face Wyatt once and for all. Chris pushed his anxiety away and read the spell, substituting certain words.

_"Powers of the brothers rise_

_Course unseen across the skies..."_

Here Chris took a deep breath, unable to force himself to finish the spell. Chris wasn't sure if he was ready to face Wyatt, but he knew that he had to figure out what was up with Wyatt. If he didn't before Piper got home then she'd blow his ass up so, with that in mind, Chris smiled to himself at the over protective nature of his mother and finished the spell.

_"Come to me, I call you near_

_Come to me and settle here."_

The spell finished and immediately Wyatt formed a few feet away from him. Anger and hurt flashed in Wyatt's eyes the second he saw Chris and, believing what Zelar had said, Wyatt immediately jumped after him.

Chris's eyes widened in panic as Wyatt jumped forward, ready to attack him. Chris quickly threw his arm out and sent Wyatt hurtling backwards. Wyatt hit the wall with a thud before quickly picking himself up and summoning an energy ball.

"Stay away from the book." Wyatt growled, ready to protect his family, and his heritage, no matter what. Wyatt was also determined to not hurt Chris. If it came to a fight then Wyatt would try his hardest to only use his defensive powers.

"What?" Chris asked, confused. Why would Wyatt want him to stay away from the book. Chris had expected Wyatt to attack him, and he half expected Wyatt to want to take the book, but it seemed more like Wyatt wanted to protect the book from Chris.

"Don't play games with me Chris." Wyatt said warningly, trying his hardest to keep his temper in check. He had to get Chris away from the book so he could look through it and find a way to save him. "Just leave, now." Wyatt said, in a commanding voice. Suddenly Chris flashed back to when Wyatt was evil and, just like that, he wasn't Christopher Perry Halliwell 18- year old kid anymore. Now he was Christopher Perry Halliwell, leader of the Resistance against Lord Wyatt.

"And what if I don't?" Chris asked defiantly, feeling off. Wyatt didn't seem as evil as he usually did, but then again it was probably just another trick. Shock flittered over Wyatt's face at Chris's tone. He sounded defiant, certainly, but there was an underlying content that made Wyatt very confused. Chris sounded afraid.

Slowly, Chris started backing away from Wyatt, hoping to get enough distance between them so that he could make a run for it and survive. Wyatt watched him with scrunched eyebrows, wondering what was going on.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked in a hurt voice. Chris had never acted this way around him before. He had never shown the slightest hint of fear, no matter what. "What's going on?"

Chris snorted at Wyatt's innocent voice. He knew better then to trust Wyatt by now. Chris continued to back away, trying to make it to the door. Unfortunately Wyatt was blocking his way and there was no way in hell Chris was going to allow himself to be captured again.

"Listen, Wyatt." Chris began, his voice rising confidently. He didn't want to pick a fight with Wyatt, but if he could distract him then he could run for his life. "I already told you, I wont join you." Chris said angrily, rotating around and trying to get Wyatt to move with him. Confusion passed over Wyatt's face as he took in Chris's words.

"What do you mean, join me?" Wyatt asked, trying to understand what Chris was saying. Chris looked Wyatt over in confusion and reality flickered before his very eyes. Instead of the black-clad Wyatt that Chris had seen moments ago, the regular- good- Wyatt was there, looking as good as ever.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked in fear. What was happening to him? These memories that he now had were messing with his mind and messing with his idea of reality. Chris needed to get control of himself, fast.

"Ya, I'm right here, Chris." Wyatt said in relief, happy that Chris seemed to be back in the moment. "What's going on?" Wyatt asked suspiciously, wanting some answers.

"I'm not sure." Chris said, feeling dizzy. The world started to spin and Chris felt as though he was going to throw up. Quickly, Chris stumbled over to the doorway and threw up heavily, heaving several times. Wyatt watched with concern, wondering what in the world happened to Chris.

Chris seemed to be having difficulty so Wyatt did what Piper would. He walked up to Chris and slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back, feeling a little awkward, but needing to comfort his brother all the same. When Chris was finally done, he just stayed on all fours were he had fallen for a moment, trying to get a hold of his stomach.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked tearfully and with fear in his voice. Suddenly, Chris didn't know what was real anymore. He didn't know if this Wyatt or the other Wyatt was real. He didn't know if Piper was dead or alive, he couldn't even figure out what was going on.

"Ya?" Wyatt asked, worriedly. Chris was really starting to scare him. First he had said some really weird things and then he had throw up all over the place.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, shakily climbing to his feet and trying not to cry. Chris had always felt as though he had something to prove to his family. Wyatt had been twice-blessed and Chris was just your average witch. Chris had always tried to be the strongest and suddenly he couldn't stop himself from breaking down. Tears of frustration, fear and confusion streamed down Chris's face. Chris turned away from Wyatt, trying to hide his pain.

Wyatt watched as his little brother started to cry and Chris turned away, embarrassed. Wyatt felt anguish tear at his heart. He wanted to help, but Wyatt didn't even know what was going on. Gently Wyatt put a hand on Chris's shoulder and urged him to turn back towards him. Chris turned around with his head bowed, ashamed that he couldn't figure out what was reality.

"Hey," Wyatt said softly, pulling Chris into a hug. "It's going to be OK." Wyatt reassured him as Chris's cries turned louder. "We'll figure it out." Wyatt promised him as he had so many times in the past for so many different reasons. As the older brother Wyatt had always felt extremely protective of Chris. No matter what happened, Wyatt would be there for him and that wasn't going to change now.

Chris cried louder and louder until eventually his cries grew into sobs. Random flashes of different events were running threw his head so quickly that Chris couldn't make sense of anything. Chris didn't know anything. Reality literally crumbled around Chris and he sunk to his knees, crying uncontrollably.

Wyatt's eyes widened as Chris started to break down. More and more he began to withdrawn into himself until Wyatt was afraid for Chris's sanity. Chris's cries grew louder and Wyatt's heart started beating extra fast as he wondered what the hell was going on and what he could do. Eventually Chris's legs gave out and Wyatt dropped to the ground with him, trying to comfort him.

The flashes, the pain, the anger, the hate, the _emotions_ wouldn't stop and Chris felt as though his mind was going to rip itself out of his head, out of his soul. Chris didn't understand what was going on, he couldn't even recognize who he was crying on. After several minuets Chris began to calm and reality began to become clearer. The memories in his mind separated, creating two separate lives and, eventually, a voice began to break through his haze.

"Chris." Wyatt said again, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Chris was really starting to scare him and the worst part was that Wyatt didn't know how to help him. "Chris, it's alright Chris. Everything is going to be OK. Come on, Chris. Shhh..." Wyatt said over and over again, trying endlessly to calm him down. After a few painstaking minuets he felt a slight shift in Chris. He started to quiet and his breathing came easier. Wyatt sighed in relief and continued to hold him, wondering, for the thousandth time, what was going on. "Chris," Wyatt asked, "Are you with me?"

An anxious moment passed before Chris quietly responded. "Ya." Chris lifted his head from Wyatt's chest and looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry." Chris said quietly, wiping away his tears and trying to get a hold of himself.

"Hey, it's alright." Wyatt said, standing up and helping Chris up as well. "Don't worry about it." Wyatt said, looking down at the moisture on his chest and shrugging. "You wanna tell me what happened." Wyatt asked in his best I-am-the-big-brother-and-you-will-tell-me voice. Chris looked at him with exhausted eyes and looked away.

"Later." Chris said with a yawn. "It's a long story." Chris looked away, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, getting himself together and remembering Phoebe. "OK, I'm going to clean up and you need to change your shirt. We've got to get to the hospital Ph- Aunt Phoebe," Chris sternly corrected himself "is there. An energy ball hit her." Chris finished. Wyatt shook his head, and hurried out of the room after Chris, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Paige, Leo and Henry rushed through the airport to get back home, knowing that a crisis would away them.

"Piper," Leo tried for the millionth time. "You've got to relax. I bet that by the time we get back everything will be taken care of." Leo said convincingly. Paige and Henry started nodding, agreeing with Leo, but off of Piper's sharp they quickly looked away innocently.

"I've got a bad feeling Leo." Piper said, roughly pushing the doors open and running to a terminal bus. Paige rolled her eyes at her sisters negativity, some things never change. With their lugage in their hands they quickly ran onto the bus, ducked beneath a seat and orbed out.


	8. The Big Secrete

**A Brothers Journey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_A/N: This is going to be the second to last chapter. I will be making a sequel, because I love this story to death! Please tell me whether or not you'd be interested in reading the sequel._

Chris and Wyatt ran to the waiting room and burst through the door with anxiety plainly showing on their faces. Bianca immediately stood up and shoved Chris and Wyatt into the, once again, empty waiting room. Seeing Wyatt brought up feelings that Bianca didn't understand. Anger, mostly, but there was also concern and worry. She also felt desperation towards him, hoping that he would see the light. Bianca shook her head, and tossed those feelings away, dealing with the memories in her own way. Her own way being not thinking about them for now.

Quickly, Bianca pulled on Chris's arm and forced him to stand next to her. Chris played along, humoring her and Wyatt looked hurt, not understanding her reaction to him. "Explain." Bianca demanded furiously. Chris had been gone for over an hour and Bianca had begun to think that Wyatt had killed him. Bianca's heart clenched in agony at he very thought and she narrowed her eyes at Chris, demanding an answer.

Chris's eyes widened and he looked at Wyatt, who shook his head as if to say 'You're own your own.' Chris looked at Bianca nervously and try to loosen her iron grip on his arm. "Sorry I took so long." Chris said, gulping at her furious expression. "But everything's OK now. Wyatt's fine and I'm fine, we're all fine." Chris said in a somewhat squeaky voice, having never seen Bianca this angry and especially not at him. Bianca looked at Wyatt quickly before looking back at Chris. Releasing his arm she walked up to Wyatt and looked at him closely.

"Yep, he's normal again." Bianca declared. Wyatt raised his eye brows questioningly at her and Bianca walked back to Chris, who was rubbing his arm, and elaborated, "Your eyes had a glint in them when we fought." Wyatt's eye brows rose higher as his eyes widened. Chris looked at Bianca with a strange expression.

"You fought with Wyatt and lived?" Chris asked, suddenly feeling intimidated by her and suddenly he got the feeling that even though he had more powers then her, she could probably kill him... or at least be really close.

"No. We never fought, not from what I remember." Wyatt said, searching his head and finding the last day or so very hazy.

"You probably wont remember. You were under a spell." Bianca said, waving her hand dismissively. Wyatt raised his eyebrows at Chris, just now realizing how much older Bianca was then him.

"How long have you two been dating?" Wyatt asked in his over protective voice, enjoying the groan he got from Chris.

"A few months." Chris answered, grimacing when Wyatt began to ramble off more questions.

"How far has your relationship gotten?" Wyatt asked jokingly, raising his eyes suggestively. Chris's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and Bianca looked away, suddenly finding a picture on the wall very fascinating. Wyatt's smile faltered as he realized the seriousness of the situation. "You two have..." Wyatt trailed off as Chris's cheeks flamed and Bianca coughed lightly, ignoring him. "Oh my god!" Wyatt exclaimed furiously. Chris was way too young to be doing... that.

"Wyatt relax." Chris mumbled, embarrassed. "We used protection." He muttered, ignoring Wyatt's disgusted look.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Wyatt whisper-screamed, not wanting to disturb the rest of the hospital. Chris flinched at the use of his full name and Bianca wisely decided to stay out of it, letting the brothers work out their issues. "Are you nuts!" He asked with disgust.

"Oh come on Wyatt." Chris said, some of his blush receding. "It's not like you've never had sex." Chris said, his blush coming back full force once he uttered the word 'sex'. Wyatt shook his head, his eyes flashing.

"That's different!" Wyatt announced. "I'm older." Wyatt continued off of Chris's look. "You are way to young to be having sex." Wyatt said, looking at Bianca in a whole different light. "Mom is going to blow your ass up." Wyatt muttered, Chris having filled him in about Bianca on the way.

Chris lifted his head with panic in his eyes. If Wyatt told Piper then he was so dead. "You wouldn't!' Chris demanded, horrified at the very thought. Bianca laughed quietly, enjoying the look of panic Chris had because of his mother.

"Momma's boy." Bianca said jokingly, laughing at the look of anger Chris sent her way.

"Want to bet?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms and standing to his full height.

"Wyatt!" Chris whined, not enjoying this particular part of Wyatt's over-protectiveness. Wyatt raised his eyebrows and Chris huffed, looking at Bianca pleadingly. Bianca smiled at him sympathetically and turned away, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughs.

"Chris you have got to promise me that you wont even think about doing... that," Wyatt starting, gagging disgustedly, "Ever again." Chris looked at Wyatt and decided to call his bluff.

"And if I don't?" Chris challenged with a smile. Quickly he grabbed Bianca, spun her to him and began making out with her, making sure to make it look as hot as possible.

"God, Chris." Wyatt said, turning away and smiling secretly, happy for his brother. "That's just wrong." He said with disgust, his mind now permanently scared.

Bianca sighed as she and Chris continued to kiss. She was certainly enjoying putting on this show so she decided to make it a little more interesting. Bianca tossed her hair over her shoulders and began taking control of the situation. Quickly she put her hands on Chris's face and forced him to move the way she wanted him to. They broke apart, laughing and stared at each other with such love that Wyatt gagged again and turned away, completely disgusted.

Then, interrupting their moment, the door opened and a doctor strode through importantly. Everyone's smiles fell and a tense atmosphere fell around them.

"Who's the adult in charge here?" The doctor asked, his eyes roaming from Bianca to Chris to Wyatt.

"I am." Wyatt said, stepping forward. For once Chris fell back, not entirely sure if he wanted to hear this. The doctor nodded and instructed Wyatt to follow him outside. Wyatt nodded and left the room, leaving Chris and Bianca to stare at each other with worry.

"What do you think happened?" Bianca asked, praying that nothing that bad was wrong with Phoebe.

"I don't know." Chris said, shaking his head.

"Whatever it is," Bianca started, pulling Chris into a comforting hug which he readily accepted, feeling like a girl for all the crying and hugging he's been doing lately. "We'll get through it." Bianca promised him fiercely, determined to help Chris save Phoebe no matter what.

Wyatt came back in the room looking a little pale. His hands were shaking and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"She..uh." Wyatt started, not sure how to say this. "She lost a lot of blood." Wyatt whispered and gulped, trying to keep talking. "They're not sure if she's going to make it." All of the blood drained from Chris's face and he swayed. Wyatt reached forward and steadied him. Keeping both hands on Chris's shoulders Wyatt promised, "I will save her Chris. I'll heal her a little bit every day so that way the doctors think she's getting better all on her own." Chris nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Chris," Bianca said gently, not wanting him to go into shock again. "Why don't you go get a soda. The caffeine should help." She suggested, trying to do something to help. Bianca felt so helpless right now. She couldn't heal or help Phoebe, but at least she could help Chris.

"OK." Chris said. He nodded and left the room. An awkward silence filled the room once he left and Bianca let a few tears slip out. She had tried to stay strong for Chris, but she was worried too. If Phoebe died it would be all her fault and Bianca didn't think she could handle that. Bianca covered her mouth to stay quiet as she cried the tears she'd been holding in all day.

Wyatt watched Bianca nervously as she started to cry. He wasn't really sure what to do. He wanted to comfort her because he had nothing against her. In fact Wyatt thought she and Chris were perfect together, but he didn't want to overstep any bounds. "Hey," Wyatt whispered quietly, cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder. When Bianca didn't shrug him off Wyatt pulled her towards him and hugged her quickly. "It's going to be alright." Bianca pulled back and smiled up at Wyatt.

This Wyatt was so different from the Wyatt that she remembered that Bianca almost couldn't believe it. "Thanks." She whispered quietly, wiping her tears away before Chris got back. Wyatt smiled at her reassuringly.

"No problem." He assured her, feeling drained. Wyatt couldn't allow himself to cry though. He was scared, more scared then he was willing to admit, but he also felt the need to stay strong for Chris... and for Bianca. Already Wyatt was starting to feel protective of her and Wyatt mentally groaned, realizing that his little brother had fallen in love.

Chris came back into the room a moment later with his soda and sat down, Bianca on one side of him and Wyatt in the other. Together they waited for the doctor to come back and tell them they could see Phoebe now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper stormed through the house, looking for her children or anyone for that matter. Piper had the most awful feeling in her stomach that one of her children, or both knowing them, were in trouble and no matter how many times someone told her to calm down, Piper carried on.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL." Piper screamed, making her family wince. "WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL." Piper tried again. When she didn't get a response Piper growled in frustration, turning to Paige. "Sense them!" Piper commanded and Paige's eyes snapped shut.

"Oh my god!" Paige declared, scaring the mother of two half to death.

"What?" Piper asked, grabbing Paige's arm and shaking. "What is it?"

"Wyatt, Chris and Phoebe are at the hospital. Someone's hurt." Paige said worriedly. Leo frowned, not liking the sound of that.

"Why would they go to the hospital?" He asked in confusion.

"Maybe Wyatt's the one hurt." Henry suggested, raising his hands in the air submissively when Piper turned on him, ready to blow him up for the mere suggestion. "I'm just saying." Henry muttered fearfully, having seen what Piper could do.

"Well don't." Piper exclaimed as she rushed back out the door. "Paige, orb Henry and Leo to Phoebe's house were all the kids are." Piper ordered worriedly. "Who knows how long they've been alone." Paige nodded quickly and grabbed Henry and Leo's arm. "Then meet me at the hospital." Paige nodded once more and immediately orbed out, wondering what happened to her family.

Piper climbed in her car and sped off, going as fast as the van would carry her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper stormed into the hospital and quickly scanned the room, looking for someone she recognized. Finding no one Piper ran up to the reception desk and started banging on the wood to get the ladies attention.

"Can I help you?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I need to know if Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, or Phoebe Patricia Halliwell is a patient here." Piper said quickly. Piper repeated the names slowly, as instructed, and waited anxiously.

"We do have a Phoebe Halliwell, but she's in the ICU right now. The doctors will tell you when you can see her. You can wait through that door." The receptionist said, pointing Piper to the right.

"Thank you." Piper called back over her shoulder, running towards the door.

Piper swung open the door and quickly scanned the room full of people. Several heads snapped up when the door opened, but most of them looked away. "Wyatt! Chris!" Piper called, rushing towards them and hugging them with relief.

"Mom?" Chris said questioningly, looking towards Bianca for help. Bianca smiled at him and shook her head, not wanting to mess with the oldest charmed one.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked as they stepped back and sat down.

"I couldn't find you guys and you weren't answering my calls so I had Paige sense for you..." Piper trailed off, spotting Bianca. Her eyes widened and Bianca raised her eyebrows as if to say 'What?'

"Mom?" Chris asked, looking between Bianca and Piper with as much confusion as Wyatt. "What is it?" Piper quickly shook herself out of it, realizing that Chris and Bianca didn't have their memories and couldn't possibly remember them meeting all those years ago.

"Don't you remember, Chris?" Bianca asked, looking at him intensely, trying to force him to remember. Chris shook his head when, suddenly, he was hit by a flash of Bianca holding an athame to Pipers throat, threatening to kill her. Shaking himself back out of it Chris looked at Bianca with a raised eyebrow.

"You threatened to kill her?" Chris asked incredulously, shaking his head. That was definitely not the best way to win him over. Wyatt's eyes widened as he looked between Bianca and Piper.

"Ya." Bianca admitted shyly, turning to Piper. "Sorry about that Mrs. Halliwell." She said respectfully, trying to make a good impression. "I'm not evil this time." She said confidently. Piper shook her head, feeling a major headache coming on.

People were staring at them and looking at them like they were nuts so Piper shook her head, sighed and said, "We'll talk about this later." To Wyatt and Chris. Bianca bit her lip and looked away, not sure what Piper's reaction to her was. "We're going to need to have a huge family meeting for this one." She muttered to herself before looking at Bianca. Piper was positive she was involved in whatever scheme they came up with that gave Chris and Bianca her memories back. "You're welcome to come. I have a feeling you'll have a lot to contribute." Piper said with a smile, reassuring Bianca that she wouldn't judge her on what had happened before. Bianca smiled and nodded excitedly.

The same doctor as before entered the room again and called Wyatt out of the room. Piper looked after Wyatt with confusion before realizing he probably had told the doctor to talk to him instead of Chris or Bianca.

Wyatt came back in the room looking tired, defeated and older then he should. Tension and exhaustion radiated off of him in waves and Piper went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did the doctor say?" Piper asked quietly, moving her hand to Wyatt's back and rubbing soothing circles.

Wyatt sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into his mothers touch. "They said that they were prepping her for another surgery and by the time that ones done visiting hours will be over." Wyatt said with a sigh. "He said we should come back tomorrow." He finished with exhaustion. Piper nodded in understanding and pulled Wyatt into a hug. Wyatt hugged her back, thankful that she was here and he didn't have to be the strong adult anymore.

"Come on, we're going to Phoebe's house. Wyatt can sit up front with me." Piper said, now addressing Chris and Bianca. "You two will have to sit in the back." She said. Bianca and Chris nodded. The small family then walked out of the hospital and to Pipers car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Phoebe's house was silent and tense. Up front Piper and Wyatt were talking quietly, mostly about boring adult stuff. The hospital bills and how to heal Phoebe without exposing witches and whitelighters.

In the back Chris and Bianca were silently holding hands, looking into one another's eyes. The entire drive they stared into each others eyes and neither moved or made a sound. They were able to find comfort in each other and they were taking full advantage of that.

Bianca was extremely nervous about the 'family meeting.' First off she would have to be introduced to everyone and Bianca wasn't sure what Phoebe, Paige and Leo would make of her now that she isn't evil.

Chris wasn't too worried about his families reaction to Bianca. If they didn't like her then Chris would just tell them to keep it to themselves. He really loved Bianca. What they had was special and so different, and deeper, then love that no one, not even Coup- Phoebe's cupid husband- could understand.

They pulled into the parking lot and trudged inside. Once inside everyone gathered around and started bombarding them with questions.

"Quiet!" Piper screamed and silence fell over the household, no one daring to cross Piper. "All teenagers and children under 18 will go across the street to Monica's house." Piper demanded, knowing that that would leave only Chris, Wyatt, Bianca, Paige, Henry and Leo. Unfortunately, Coup wasn't here so they'd have to fill him in later.

Groans met this pronouncement but after several arguments and threats of grounding the kids under age left, leaving only the adults. "OK," Piper said, clapping her hands together. "Everyone, take a seat." Everyone sat down, except for Piper, just as D.J. shimmered in.

"Wyatt were have you been. You missed class today and we had a pop..." D.J. trailed off at the looks of anger for the interruption he got. D.J. frowned worriedly and asked, "What's going on?"

"You might as well take a seat D.J." Paige said, knowing that Chris and Wyatt would fill him in on whatever this was about later anyways. D.J. shrugged and sat next to Wyatt cautiously, wondering what was up., and recognizing the setting of a family meeting.

"OK, first off I'd like to introduce everyone to Bianca." Piper said waving her hand towards Bianca. Everyone stared at her and Bianca nodded awkwardly, not saying anything. Chris rubbed her arm comfortingly, and smiled at his family. Paige's eyebrows shot up at this and she looked Bianca over, remembering her very well.

A chorus of 'hi's' rang out as she was introduced as Chris's girlfriend. Henry and D.J. looked at Bianca in confusion, wondering what she was doing here.

"Bianca is a Phoenix." Piper said, explaining the history of Phoenixes and that they could be good or evil. Henry and D.J. nodded, the only two who had never seen her before. "Alright," Piper began, taking a deep breath and sitting down next to Leo. "Explain." She began, pointing at Chris.

"Well..." Chris said and sighed. He was so not in the mood for this. Bianca rubbed his arm encouragingly and Chris started. "I came home from school and Wyatt was super pissed..." Piper looked at him sharply and Chris quickly changed tactics. " Wyatt was super mad at me. He said some things and we... fought." Chris said, wincing at Pipers loud 'WHAT!'. "Then I went to pick up Bianca and we..." Here Chris trailed off and he looked at Wyatt questioningly, wondering what to say.

Wyatt shook his head. He had been kidding in the hospital about telling Piper. If she ever found out, Chris was toast.

"We went on our date, and then went to the golden gate park." Bianca said quickly, covering for him and taking over the story from there. "Chris told me about what happened and we..." Bianca paused, trying not to blush. After all here she was, in front of the family of the man she just slept with, trying to explain what they did. "Talked." Bianca finished, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room. "But then he just collapsed." Bianca said, getting everyones attention again. "So I shimmered him to the house, figuring there might be something in the book to help." Bianca said, ignoring the suspicious gazes that were cast her way. "But then Wyatt and I ran into each other and we fought." Bianca said cautiously, waiting for Piper's explosion.

"What?!" Piper demanded incredulously. "You could've been killed!" She exclaimed with worry. Not only would Bianca's death cause Chris heart ache, but if Wyatt found out it was his fault then they would have some serious issues.

"I had to save Chris." Bianca said fiercely, glaring at Piper and daring her to say something against that. Chris gently poked Bianca in he arm to tell her to continue. "Anyways after I knocked him out..." Bianca hurried on at Piper's outraged expression. "I went upstairs and found a past life spell and Chris seemed to have the same symptoms. So I went to Phoebe for help. She was just supposed to watch over us while I projected myself into Chris's mind to try to pull him out." Bianca said, burying her face in her hands guiltily. Here Chris picked up the story.

"She appeared to me and we started... seeing things." Chris said with a nervous glance at Wyatt. Wyatt was listening intently and noticed the strange glance Chris shot his way.

"What kind of stuff?" Henry asked in confusion, trying his hardest to keep up, but feeling confused none the less.

"Um.." Chris said, not sure how to approach this.

"It's OK, Chris." Piper said quietly, looking at Wyatt nervously. "I think he can handle it."

"Handle what?" Wyatt asked, wondering why he was getting such strange looks. "Handle what?" Wyatt demanded again, more forcefully this time.

"Well..." Chris said awkwardly. He turned to Bianca with pleading eyes, not sure how to say this.

"Do you want me to...?" Bianca asked Chris gently, understanding how hard this must be for him. Chris shook his head, needing to tell Wyatt himself. Chris took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say this.

Wyatt looked around nervously, not liking the way everyone was looking and acting. Finally Chris turned anxious eyes on Wyatt's nervous eyes and took a deep breath. Wyatt clenched his fists tightly and tried to breath normally.

"I don't really understand it." Chris said cautiously, feeling horrible for saying this. "I saw... me..." Chris began cautiously. "And Wyatt." Wyatt's heart rate started to increase as he realized this wasn't going to be a good thing. "I don't know how it happened, but... Wyatt you were evil." Chris said, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the disbelieving, hurt and confused look on Wyatt's face.

"What?" Wyatt shouted, standing up and starting to pace. "What kind of a game are you playing Chris?" Wyatt asked furiously, denial running through him. He couldn't have been evil. He wouldn't do that.

"I'm not playing any games." Chris said, looking at Wyatt with fearful eyes. Wyatt's face was flushed furiously and he glared at Chris, ignoring how he slouched into the couch and how Bianca sat up a little straighter.

"The hell your not!" Wyatt screamed at Chris as he walked forward, getting in his face. "There's no way in hell I was evil." Wyatt shouted furiously, not believing that. He couldn't have been evil. He just couldn't.

"Wyatt!" Piper demanded in shock, wondering if this had been such a good idea. Before she could demand that Wyatt sit back down Bianca was out of her seat in a flash. Quickly she shoved Wyatt backwards, scuffing as he stumbled back.

"You weren't evil?" Bianca asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Chris's eyes followed her nervously.

"Bianca..." Chris started, only to be interrupted.

"Let me tell you something." Bianca said, taking a step forward. "When I met Chris you had ordered me to capture him." Bianca said, not for a second regretting her decision to tell Wyatt these things. "I tried to capture him, but we were too evenly matched. I went back to the resistance with Chris instead of going back to working for you. The resistance was a group of magical creatures and some humans that were willing to fight against Lord Wyatt's rein." Bianca said, beginning her story of terror. Wyatt's eyes switched from furious to terrified and his eyes practically begged her to stop. "The one and only time you captured Chris, you tortured him, trying to get him on your side." Bianca admitted, ready to tell Wyatt as much as possible.

"Bianca!" Chris shouted, standing up and tugging on her arm which she roughly ripped away from him.

"I found him, almost dead, in one of your holding cells." Bianca said fiercely, glaring at Wyatt with hatred, and ignoring his pleading look. He had to hear this, he had to understand. "He had cuts all along his back like he'd been whipped. There were energy ball marks all over his body and it looked as though someone had..." Bianca was sharply cut off as Chris clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

The room was deathly silent as everyone took this in. Horror was the dominant emotion on everyones, but especially Wyatt's, face. Hurrying this along, Piper picked the story up.

"Chris..." Piper trailed off, clearing her throat and shaking her head to erase the images Bianca's ranting had produced. "The Chris from when Wyatt was... different," Piper started, watching her sons wearily. "He came back in time to save you." Piper said, looking directly at Wyatt. "He helped us figure out who was after you."

"It was Gideon." Leo said, seeing how Piper was unable to continue. "He was an Elder, my mentor." Leo said, nodding at the disbelieving looks he got from Henry, Chris and Bianca. Wyatt was to horrified to move or change his expression. "He went after Wyatt when you were two, thinking that you were too powerful. He tried to kill you, but Chris got in the way..." Leo trailed off and closed his eyes, unable to reopen those wounds.

"He stabbed the other you." Paige said, nodding at Chris. "You died, in Leo's arms, the moment you were born." Paige said, ready to finish the tale that hadn't been discussed in a very long time. "So Leo went down to the underworld to find Gideon. He found him and killed him." Paige finished, shuddering and leaning into Henry.

Tense silence filled the room and Wyatt slowly sank to he floor. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been evil, ruled the world, tortured Chris and was the reason he died. Wyatt shook his head as tears made their way down his face. Wyatt shook his head again, trying desperately to go back to his state of denial.

Chris and Bianca stood anxiously, waiting for Wyatt's reaction and sighing when he started to cry. They were glad he didn't try to kill them, but it was just horrible that Wyatt had to find out about that.

D.J. sat there, frozen in horror. Wyatt was the most powerful force of good he knew and D.J. couldn't even imagine how horrible it would be if Wyatt ruled the world. D.J. shuddered and shook his head. He believed that this had happened, crazy things happened around the Halliwells all the time, but that didn't make D.J. any less horrified.

Piper and Leo watched their children sadly. They were upset that the other Chris's horrible past had come back to haunt them and Piper cried silently, leaning on Leo for comfort.

Henry and Paige sat there silently, gaining comfort from each other and waiting, tensely, for someone to make a move.

"While we were in our memories, Phoebe must've went to the manor for something and got attacked." Bianca said in her confident voice, putting everyone back on track. Chris looked at her with thankful eyes and Bianca smiled sadly at him. For several minuets they sat in silence, Wyatt never moving once. Finally Chris was unable to stand seeing his brother in so much pain so he slithered away from Bianca and slid down onto the floor in front of Wyatt.

"Hey." Chris said quietly, cautiously reaching a hand out and putting it on Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt shook him off, not believing he deserved the comfort. Chris allowed him to shake his hand off, but Chris stayed right in front of him. "Listen to me." Chris said softly, trying to get Wyatt's attention. "I never blamed you. Even when you were evil I never thought you were that way because you wanted to. I went back in time to save you, and I did it. I love you so much Wyatt. I have all of my old memories and I'm not afraid of you. I'm not running away or trying to vanquish you. I love you." Chris said sincerely, this time without tears. He knew with all of his heart that no matter what he would always love Wyatt and he would always save him.

"I'm so sorry." Wyatt said, his imagination running a million miles a minuet as he imagined what he had done to Chris. Wyatt shuddered and covered his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry, Chris." Wyatt said, hoping that Chris could forgive him for such a horrible thing.

"I know." Chris said gently. Reaching out, he gently laid a hand on Wyatt's shoulder and was pleased when Wyatt leaned into his hand. "I love you." Chris said again. "Your the best big brother a little brother could ask for. Besides, you've got to keep in mind that technically that never happened. It never will happen. I wont allow it." Chris said protectively, smiling when Wyatt raised his tear-stained face.

Disgust, horror and self hatred filled Wyatt. He couldn't believe he had done such horrible things, especially to Chris. Wyatt felt disgusting and dirty and as though he should be vanquished. Wyatt needed to understand, he had to understand. "Why?" He croaked, more tears making their presence known.

Chris sighed and reached back into his memories from the other timeline, searching for an answer. "Besides what Gideon did, you mean?" Chris asked. Wyatt nodded, needing to know what brought it on. "Well," Chris began gently, not know how to break this to him. "First off, mom died when you were 16." Wyatt's eyes widened and Chris nodded, sharing Wyatt's horror. "So we moved in with Phoebe. Back then Phoebe had a different husband then Uncle Coup and he was abusive. He... uh." Chris stopped, not really wanting to explain this.

"He what?" Piper asked, horrified at the thought of were this might go.

"He did... stuff." Chris said, looking away in embarrassment. "He did stuff to us." Chris said. Everyone in the room easily caught his meaning and looked away in disgust. "Aunt Phoebe found out and tried to divorce him, but he killed her. That's when you started to change, but the final blow was when Paige's youngest daughter was killed a year later. You two were incredibly close." Chris said, closing his eyes against the wave of pain he felt rush through his body.

"Oh my god." Piper whispered, finally knowing why the other Chris never wanted to talk about himself or his past. Tears stung her eyes and Piper shook her head, feeling horrible for what the other Chris and Wyatt went through, and for what her Wyatt and Chris now had to deal with.

Wyatt nodded, accepting what Chris said and feeling numb, as though he was unable to breath. Chris leaned forward and gave Wyatt a quick hug, not feeling offended in the least when Wyatt couldn't get himself to hug him back. The house was silent as they all lived the horror of the other timeline.


	9. Happiliy Ever After

**A Brothers Journey**

**Disclaimer: Look at all the other freakin' chapters.**

_A/N: This chapter was especially hard to write. I'm not the best at battle scenes so I hope that was OK. Please review and tell me what you think._

Coup hearted up to the heavens for his meeting with the Elders. Coup was anxious about this. Today was the day he was going to ask to retire as a cupid, to become human for Phoebe, and for their children. Coup had been planning this for quite some time and he positive the Elders would grant him this. His and Phoebe's anniversary was in a week and Coup was going to have it done that day and then surprise her with that.

Coups face fell when he orbed to he heavens and saw demons and Elders battling against each other. There's a hierarchy with the Elders and the Elders that are more higher up have lightning, orbing and healing, but the other Elder's powers were only mental. The Elders with offensive powers were attacking, and destroying, as many demons as possible but it obviously wasn't enough.

Screams of agony rang out from every corner and Coup ducked, dodging a fireball. "Oh my god!" He screamed, wondering how the hell the demons got up there and how long ago. There were only a handful of Elders left and they were being killed off more quickly then the demons were being killed. His face scrunched in horror Coup quickly hearted out to tell Phoebe, Piper and Paige.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Wyatt sat on the floor, staring at each other for several minuets. Chris wasn't about to move and leave Wyatt there when he was obviously still in pain. Every once in a while Wyatt would apologize again, and Chris would quickly assure him that he doesn't blame him. Eventually Piper and Leo walked over and sat down next to their children. Piper took one of Wyatt's hands in her and one of Chris's hand in her other and Leo did the same, forming a link that was so strong, the ones outside of the small family stepped back.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said again, miserably, not sure how he was supposed to deal with this. Chris opened his mouth to reply when Piper beat him to the punch.

"Wyatt, you are my son and I love you and Chris more then anything in the world. Nothing you did, or didn't do," Piper said forcefully, "can change that." Wyatt nodded, and stopped crying. Yawning he looked at his mom with such a desperate look that Piper broke the chain and pulled Wyatt into a hug. Wyatt hugged her back, whispering apologies again as Piper gently shushed him.

Leo scooted over towards Chris and looked at him closely, wondering how he was handling all of this. "How are you doing?" Leo asked with concern, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.

Chris smiled at Leo, remembering a time when Leo would've stayed with Wyatt and ignored him, and enjoying the difference. "Fine." Chris assured, shrugging. Leo nodded and removed his head just as Piper and Wyatt pulled apart.

The family moment was broken when Coup hearted in, looking utterly terrified.

"Oh my god Coup." Paige said, standing up. "What's wrong?" She asked with worry, not liking the look on Coups face.

"Demons got into the heavens. They're killing all of the Elders." Coup said, out of breath with panic. "You've got to hurry." He said fearfully. All of the blood drained from everyones face as they took in the news. This was not good.

"Let's go." Paige said quickly, reaching for Pipers hand. Piper grabbed Paige's hand and they were about to orb out when Chris, Wyatt, and Bianca grabbed onto them as well with determined looks. "You shouldn't come, your just kids." Paige said hurriedly. Chris and Wyatt looked as though they were about to argue so Bianca took charge of the situation.

"We don't have time to argue Paige. If we're going to save the Elders then we need to go." Bianca said, when Paige didn't move Bianca shouted, "Now!" At the same time as Chris and Wyatt with adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"Fine." Paige muttered. D.J. raced forward and added his hand to the pile, ready to fight. Paige orbed them out without further arguments.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They orbed into the heavens and looked around in horror. Balls of fire and shots of electricity bounced off of walls and bodies and the group dived in opposite directions, hiding behind bodies and large columns.

Chris and Bianca looked into each others eyes and immediately knew what they had to do in order to fight these demons. Immediately they ran out of their hiding spot and transformed into their former selves.

"Chris!" Piper called out in fear and she took off after her son, fearing for their lives. Smoke and debris littered the floor, making it hard to run, but the large group trudged on.

Wyatt quickly ran out from behind a column and threw an energy ball at a demon, watching in satisfaction as he was burnt to a crisp. Unable to enjoy his small victory for long, Wyatt ducked out of the way of a stray lightning blot and shot back up. Several demons ran towards him, not recognizing him in their blindingly white setting. Wyatt quickly got into a fighting stance and raised his shield. Five fireballs bounced off and back towards their owners, killing them instantly.

Wyatt breathed heavily for a moment before raising his hands and releasing as much power as he possibly could. An angry orange blast shot out of his hands and killed ten demons instantly. Wyatt bent down, breathing heavily and feeling a little drained.

"Watch out!" Paige cried at Wyatt. Quickly she ran and tackled him to the ground, saving him from an energy ball.

"Thanks." Wyatt said quickly, getting back to his feet and fighting back to back with Paige.

"Energy ball! Fire ball! Fire ball! Lightning!" Paige called out in quick succession, determined to win. She redirected each weapon at a different demon while trying to avoid being hit. Paige had to make it out of his alive. She had a family that she loved very much and there was no way Paige was going to leave them now. "Column!" Paige called, orbing a broken column off of the ground and ramming it into five different demons, vanquishing three. Sweating, Paige bit her lip at the war cry that came from across the room.

D.J. wasn't doing so good. All he had was shimmering and his manticore scream. The manticore scream could hurt the good guys too so he tried his hardest not to use it. D.J. shimmered behind one demon after another, using an athame he picked off of the floor and stabbing each of them in the back. Sweat ran down his face as D.J. went faster and faster. Quickly D.J. shimmered out of the way of a fire ball, feeling the adrenaline pound through him. Suddenly, seven demons raced towards him and D.J. took a deep breathed and screamed as ferociously as he could. He vanquished five of the demons and knocked out the last two. Feeling exhausted D.J. shimmered behind another demon and knifed him.

Piper ran after Chris and Bianca as fast as she could. A loud bang rang out and smoke drifted in front of her, obscuring her vision. Piper widened her eyes and looked around, feeling very vulnerable. She couldn't see anything and Piper was terrified for herself, her children, her sister, and D.J. Piper kept running until she finally stumbled over something and fell to the ground. Her head banged against something sharp and Piper saw stars as blood seeped through her hair and onto the ground.

Bianca moved forward stealthily, running through the battle ground as easily as though she was running through a clear field. Bianca ran through a list of ways to kill demons through her mind, having been trained to do this since birth. Bianca had Chris had split up a while back and she conjured an athame, ready to kill.

A demon ran in front of her and sneered. "Stupid witch." He muttered, not understand why the witch would chose to fight on good, when they were obviously losing. Before the demon could even make a move Bianca slit his throat and moved on, ignoring him. Bianca went through a dozen or so demons before she was hit. Bianca had been throwing an energy ball at a demon's back when a demon beat her to it. Bianca fell to the ground, her back blasting with pain, and blood seeping through her throat.

"Bastard." Bianca called as the demon stood over her.

"Any last words?" He asked coolly, smiling at her with his sharp and pointed teeth. Bianca used the last of her strength to conjure an athame and throw it at the demons throat. The athame hit it's target and the demon exploded. A scream of pain sounded behind her and Bianca tensed, expected to be killed. Instead an Elder fell next to her and Bianca crawled over to the body. Feeling disgusting, Bianca smeared herself with the elders blood and hid under her robes to avoid detection... and death.

Chris fought with everything he had. Chris had turned invisible and was using every tactic that he knew which, being the leader of the resistance, was a lot. Chris slit throats, broke necks telekenetically, stopped hearts with telekinesis and flung energy balls and fireballs back towards the demons.

He was panicking and if this were a mission that he had went on, he would've called some of his forces to retreat. Unfortunately, it looked as though they were fighting a losing battle. After all there was about two hundred demons and only six good guys. Chris ran forward and slit another demons throat, looking him straight in the eye as he combusted, looking around for his attacker.

Chris shrugged his feelings of anxiety and panic off and focused only on the task at hand; survival. Chris had gotten pretty good at surviving and he was determined to make it through this and find Bianca. Chris dropped to the ground to avoid a confrontation between a demon and an Elder. Rolling out of the way Chris stood up, telekinetically choked the demon to death and ran on, still fighting.

Piper came to about twenty minuets later. Some of the smoke had cleared and it seemed as though they were winning. Piper got up and started running, blowing up any demon that she saw and she sure saw a lot less then the last time she had been conscious. Her vision was swimming and her head was pounding, but Piper kept going.

Piper heard and insane buzzing behind her and turned around, putting her hands out. Quickly she blew up the fireball coming towards her and the explosion killed the attacking demon. Piper kept running until she found Chris. He was battling five demons at once and Piper stepped in, killing two demons at once.

Chris was visible now and he looked at her thankfully. He had a burn mark on his shoulder and a long cut running down his forehead. Blood dripped down his face and occasionally it would get into his eyes and Chris would have to stop and wipe the blood away. Once the demons were killed Chris and Piper stood there for a minuet, breathing heavily.

"Have- Have you se- seen Bianca?" Chris panted worriedly.

"No." Piper said, wincing as her head started throbbing again, now that the adrenaline was wearing off. "I think most of the demons were killed though and the rest looked like they left. Let's go see how everyones doing." Piper said, grabbing his hand and running off. Piper was terrified that she would find everyone dead. This had been one of the most intense battles they were ever in, maybe even rivaling the source.

"Bianca!" Chris cried out, running over to Bianca's unconcious body. She had one burn mark on her back and she was half hidden in a dead elders robes, obviously trying to protect herself from further damage. "Bianca, please wake up." He pleaded, feeling for a pulse and sighing in relief when he felt a pulse and felt breath coming out of her mouth. "She's alive, but she needs to be healed. Now!" Chris said urgently, picking Bianca up in his arms and carrying her.

Piper nodded and they kept running. Eventually they found Wyatt kneeling over Paige and healing her head were she was hit with a fire ball or energy ball. "Is she OK?" Piper asked, kneeling down and grabbing Paige's hand.

"She'll be fine." Wyatt said, sounding ready to drop. He had been hit with an athame on his leg. He had obviously pulled it out and tied it off, trying to stop the bleeding. Paige gasped in a breath and sat straight up.

"Thank god!" Piper said, hugging Paige tightly.

"Your welcome." Wyatt said with a cheeky smile. Chris laid Bianca down in front of him and Wyatt set to work healing her back.

"Were's D.J.?" Paige asked, noticing their missing friend.

"Oh my god!" Chris said and the blood drained from his face. "I haven't seen him." Chris said with panic. Quickly he stood up to go look for him, knowing that Bianca was in good hands.

Chris ran through the destroyed heavens, looking for any sign of D.J. and trying to ignore the pain in his face and shoulder. Chris stopped and looked around, feeling tears of desperation sting at his eyes. Chris put a hand to his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding that has now seeped through his entire shirt. Hurriedly Chris took his shirt off and pressed it to his wound as he kept running, searching for D.J.

"Ugggg!" A groan came from by a set of stairs and Chris raced over, finding D.J. on the ground with an athame sticking out of his stomach.

"D.J.!" Chris screamed, running over to him and kneeling beside him. "Hang on, I'll get Wyatt." Chris said, ready to stand up and run.

"Wait.." D.J. tried, but he only succeeded in coughing up blood.

"Don't worry D.J." Chris said, trying to hold his tears in. He was terrified for D.J. and for Bianca. He needed to make sure that they'd be OK. "I'll be right back." Chris said, about to stand up.

"Don't leave." D.J. whimpered, terrified. He didn't want to die and D.J. was sure that he would. Chris looked at D.J. sadly and looked over to were Wyatt was.

"I have to get you healed." Chris said, reaching down and gently touching D.J.'s shoulder. D.J. nodded reluctantly and Chris ran.

"D.J. needs to be healed, now!" Chris said to Wyatt, tugging on his arm. Bianca was sitting up, fine, and coughing, not used to being healed. Chris tried to pull Wyatt up, but Wyatt was too drained to move. He wasn't even sure if he could use his healing power again. "Come on Wyatt." Chris said with frustration, flinging him to his feet in frustration. Wyatt slumped back to the floor, ready to pass out. "Damn it!" Chris screamed and for once Piper didn't correct him.

"Here." Bianca said in a shaky voice. That was way to close to death for her comfort level. "Let's get him over there." She said, bending down and grabbing one of his arms. They carried him over to D.J. the way they carried Phoebe into the hospital. Once close enough Wyatt limped over to his friend and pulled the athame out, thankful that D.J. was unconscious now and didn't scream.

Hurriedly, Wyatt healed D.J. with his last remaining strength before finally passing out. D.J. gasped as he woke up and looked around wildly.

"I'm alive!" He cheered before seeing the state of Chris and Wyatt. "But you two obviously aren't." He said with concern. "Let's get out of here." He said with a shudder, happy to never see the heavens again in his life if he could. D.J. got up and grabbed Wyatt's arm, hauling him out. "I'll shimmer him to Phoebe's house." D.J. said with a concerned glance at Wyatt.

"We'll meet you there." Bianca said, gripping Chris's arm in a death grip. D.J. nodded and shimmered out.

Chris and Bianca hurried back over to Piper and Paige. They were filled in and then they all orbed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demons had shimmered or dark orbed or blinked out the second they realized they were losing. The remaining demons gathered around Zelar as he wiped the blood off of Excalibur.

"We made history tonight." Zelar declared happily. Cheers rose from the crowd and they gathered around their new source. "We killed over half of the Elders, I have Excalibur and next we kill The Charmed Ones and then.." Zelar stood up to his full height and lifted Excallibur into the air. "Then... their progenies!" He declared evilly. Screams rose from the crowd and laughter echoed throughout the cave. Tonight, everything changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Paige, D.J., Wyatt, Chris and Bianca were back in Phoebe's apartment, tending to unhealed wounds and waiting for Wyatt to wiake up.

"Ouch!" Piper cried, wincing as Leo tried to clean out her wound.

"Sorry." Leo said with a smile, thankful to have his family home and in realitivly one piece.

Chris and Bianca were on the couch and Bianca was trying to fix Chris's face. Unfortunately he was being a bit stubborn about it.

"That's it!" Bianca declared as Chris once again minimized his injuries and tried to get to Wyatt who was in the other room with his uncles. Bianca summoned an energy ball pointed it at Chris's good shoulder. "Sit still or I'll knock you out. It would be easier to help you that way." Bianca said, raising her eyebrows. Chris looked at Bianca with wide eyes, wondering if she was serious or not. Slowly he leaned back into the couch and Bianca smiled, putting out her energy ball. "Thank you." She said sincerely, once again getting to work.

"How bad is it?" Chris asked, feeling another pulse of pain go through his wound.

"Not too bad." Bianca said honestly, pouring more rubbing alcohol on her cloth and applying it to Chris's cut, trying to ignore his hiss of pain. "You wont need stitches if Wyatt can't heal you." She said, rubbing the cloth gently.

"OK." Chris said. Ten minuets later Bianca was done and allowed Chris to get up and check on Wyatt. "Thanks." Chris said to Bianca, looking into her eyes and expressing exactly what he meant, without the use of words. Bianca got his message and nodded, giving him a quick kiss and blushing when she caught Piper staring at them.

Bianca's heart soared at the true meaning of Chris's wounds. He was thanking her for being his girlfriend, for being good, for fighting along side him, for not hating Wyatt, and for helping him out many times in their other lives, and in this one. Bianca smiled to herself and sat down, trying to ignore Piper's mushy looking at Leo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chris ran into the next room and watched Paige for a moment as she filled Coup in. Henry was watching Wyatt, wiping a cold cloth over his forehead at random intervals.

"Hey." Chris said quietly, sitting next to Henry.

"Hey." Henry replied, looking down at Wyatt worriedly.

"Anything?" Chris asked, referring to Wyatt's condition.

"Nothing." Henry replied sullenly, wishing his oldest nephew would wake up. Henry didn't really understand magic, but he did know that it wasn't good when you passed out from over exertion.

"Can I?" Chris asked, holding his head out for the cloth.

"Sure." Henry said, releasing the cloth and standing up. Henry walked over to Paige and gently kissed her neck, happy to see her in one piece.

Chris sat in front of Wyatt, watching with with concern. "Come on, Wyatt." Chris said encouragingly. "Wake up." Chris tried, running the cloth over Wyatt's head. "Please." Chris begged quietly, realizing that this was the first time he had willingly begged Wyatt for something. Tears leaked out of his eyes and landed on Wyatt's head. Chris quickly wipped them away with the cloth and looked at Wyatt sadly.

"Hey." Paige said from behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Chris said, quickly wipping away his tears.

"He's going to be OK Chris." Paige said quietly and with conviction. "I can promise you that." She said, knowing how seriously Chris took promises. Chris shrugged, unable to think of anything to say. Paige patted his shoulder lovingly and left the room to go check on Piper, with Henry and Coup following her.

Chris was left alone with Wyatt and he looked down at Wyatt tearfully. "Please wake up." Chris said desperately and with an intense fear. They had come too far to lose now. "I need you." Chris whispered, tears falling again. Quickly Chris resorted to magic and chanted a spell he thought up on the spot.

_"My big brother is down_

_Please let him come 'round_

_Allow him to gain the rewards of sleep_

_And go from darkness to consciousness in a single leap."_

Chris waited anxiously for Wyatt to wake up. Wyatt's breathing became less deep and he seemed to be pulling out of it. Chris's eyes widened excitedly and he quickly took the cloth off of Wyatt's head.

"Wyatt?" Chris tried, watching as Wyatt snorted and tried to roll over. "Wyatt, can you hear me?" Chris asked worriedly, wondering if something went wrong with the spell.

"Just ten more minuets." Wyatt mumbled sleepily, not remembering what had happened yet. Chris started laughing with relief and hugged Wyatt tightly. Wyatt's eyes widened at the display of affection and he shot up, wrapping his arms around Chris protectively. "What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, wincing in pain as his leg started to throb.

"I thought..." Chris muttered, his head pressed into Wyatt's shoulder. Memories of the past few days came rushing back to Wyatt and he sighed, immediately knowing what Chris meant.

"Shhh.." Wyatt said softly, hoping to comfort Chris. "It's OK." He tried, but Chris only clung to him tighter. "I'm fine Chris. Everything is fine." Chris nodded into his shoulder and tried to pull away, embarrassed at how clingy he suddenly became. Wyatt held on to him for a few more minuets before finally releasing him.

"Are you sure your alright?" Chris asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Wyatt assured him before looking away, ashamed. "Chris," Wyatt started, his eyes filling up with tears. "I'm so sorry for what I must've put you through. I'm sorry." Wyatt repeated sincerely, looking at Chris with pleading eyes.

"I meant what I said." Chris told him gently, sitting down next to Wyatt again. "I never blamed you and I never stopped loving you." Chris said sincerely, feeling as though everything was going to work out OK. Wyatt nodded, not really believing it, but letting it go for now.

"Chris." Wyatt said sharply. Chris looked at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked, slightly alarmed at Wyatt's stern tone.

"Your hurt." Wyatt said, a bit more softly. Quickly Wyatt healed Chris's injuries before slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Chris said with a small laugh, rubbing his sore arm dramatically. "Since when does healing hurt?"

"Since you started not telling me that you were hurt right away." Wyatt said, looking at Chris sternly. Chris pulled his best pouty face and pretended to sniffle. Wyatt shook his head, laughed and pushed Chris off of his chair, laughing harder at the dramatic,

"Ow! I'm telling!" He got from Chris. Wyatt and Chris laughed, feeling happier then they had for a while.


End file.
